Grey's Girls
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Addison and Meredith are sisters. Can they both coexist in the same city?
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little background on my new story… Otherwise it would be confusing.

Addison Montgomery (Age 33) -Daughter of Ellis and David Montgomery.

-Ellis remarried when Addison was five years old.

Meredith Grey (Age 27) -Daughter of Ellis and Thatcher Grey.

-Meredith and Addison never got along

-Ellis left Seattle with Addison (14) and Meredith (9), leaving Thatcher and moving the girls to Boston.

Jordanna Grey (Age 17) -Daughter of Ellis Grey and father unknown.

Ok, here is where I think it gets complicated…

-Addison left Boston to go to school in New York.

-Meredith stated to go to school in Boston so she could take care of Jordanna because Ellis was never around.

-When Meredith turned 20, Ellis left the two girls to work in Seattle.

-When Meredith got accepted to Seattle's internship program, Jordanna made the decision to move to New York to be with Addison.

Ok, well, on with the show…

Chapter One

-Jordan, why the hell didn't you tell me that McDreamy was Addison's husband?

-You never told me McDreamy's real name Mer, and you don't like talking about Addison remember?

-So you couldn't tell me she was coming to Seattle?

-She didn't even tell me. I knew her and Derek were having problems, but I haven't been staying at Addison's lately.

-New boyfriend?

-Weren't we talking about you?

-I love him Jordan

-Has he said anything yet?

-He said Addison cheated on him with some guy named-

-Mark

-Yeah. Anyways, Derek left and came here and-

-And fell in love with you?

-I like to think so.

-Have you talked to Addison yet?

-No, but apparently she's here on a consult.

-Shit, I'm really sorry Mer.

-It's ok. I mean, we're sisters right? We should be able to sort this out.

-Whatever you say.

-Ok, well, I'm going to go get drunk with Izzie and George.

-No Christina?

-No Christina. Get this… She's pregnant.

-Oh my god, really? You so have to fill me in later.

-Yeah, once I know the details.

-Ok… It's going to be ok Mer.

-Yeah yeah. Have fun with your new man and enjoy the freedom.

-You bet I will.

-Just don't fall behind in your-

-Shut up. Bye.

-Bye.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (takes place after LMR)

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Meredith Grey?

"She's in surgery right now. I'm never in surgery; can I help you?" An extremely bitter yet bubbly blonde asked.

"Oh, are you Izzie?"

"Umm, yeah." The blonde looked at the young girl, slightly confused.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jordanna, Meredith and Addison's sister."

"It is so good to meet you finally. Meredith has told me so much about you." Izzie pulled Jordanna in for a hug. Izzie looked down, "oh, you have luggage with you. You can come and put it in the locker room."

"That would be so great." Jordan followed Izzie and put her bags away. "Is Addison working today?"

"Umm, I think her and Derek had a meeting with some lawyers today." Izzie explained. "She should be here soon"

"Right."

As the two began discussing what had been happening over the past week. The elevator doors opened, "Jordanna?"

Addison walked towards her sister, "what the hell are you wearing?"

Jordan looked down at her pink converse, faded blue jeans and then at her Dartmouth Sweatshirt she had gotten from Meredith. "You leave me, alone in New York for months and that's the first thing you ask me?" Izzie took a hint and stepped back slightly.

"I've had a long morning Jordanna, don't play coy with me."

"Oh right, the divorce?"

"You've been talking to Meredith."

"Thought maybe you would have told me about it. I mean, I guess we're only sisters."

"Jordan-"

"Whatever Addison. You don't need anyone's help, we all get that. I'm here for Meredith, definitely not for you."

"So the gloves finally come off huh kiddo?"

"I'm not the one who cheated on my husband in the first place." Jordan stated, folding her arms across her chest.

Addison looked around and noticed people staring, "Now that you're here in Seattle Jordan, you are not my problem anymore." She spat, walking away quickly.

Jordanna stood there. She really tried to get along with Addison, but it was hard. She was a hard person to get close to.

"Hey," Jordan turned and saw Izzie standing behind her, "that looked pretty intense."

"Everything with Addison is intense."

Izzie noticed the change in attitude coming from Jordanna. "Listen, Meredith told me you wanted to be a doctor. How about I sneak you up into viewing and you can watch the rest of Meredith's surgery?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Just so you know, I want my specialty to be trauma."

Izzie laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan sat in awe as she watched her older sister hold the retractor that was keeping a man's chest open. When they had finished, Jordan rushed downstairs to meet Meredith.

"Jor?" Meredith said.

"Mer, that surgery was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" She said, running over and giving Meredith a hug.

"You were watching Burkes surgery?"

"Izzie let me watch. That was so amazing Mer!"

Meredith smiled, "changing your mind about becoming an emergency physician?"

"No way."

Meredith put her arm around Jordan. "I'm off now, so why don't I go get changed, we can get something to eat, and then you can tell me why you're here."

"Umm, the first two sound good."

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"So, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked, putting a fork full of a Denny's Grand Slam into her mouth.

"Well, its Spring Break so I thought that I would-"

"Cut the crap Jor, Spring Break was almost a month ago."

"Meredith, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I just don't want to live in New York anymore."

"Hon, you have friends and school and a boyfriend in New York. You can't just pack up all of your stuff and come here."

"I already sent in school transfers to the High School here, and you know that I got accepted to W. State."

"But I thought you wanted to go to NYU, or Dartmouth. You got accepted there too."

Jordan sighed, "thing's changed Mer."

"What things?"

Jordan had tears in her eyes, "please Mer. I'm really not ready to talk about it yet ok?"

Meredith was going to press harder, but when she saw the look in her sister's eyes, she knew to stop. "Ok, ok… Let's finish lunch and then I'll take you back to mom's house. Izzie and George got the bigger rooms so you're out of luck." Meredith smiled.

"That's ok…" Jordan then noticed how unhappy Meredith looked, "thinking about McDreamy?"

"He wants me back."

"That's great!"

"Yeah… His divorce is almost final, but Addison hasn't said anything about leaving Seattle."

"Do you think that she'll stay in Seattle?"

"I don't know. She wasn't the head of anything in New York."

"Yeah, and we all know Addison's work is everything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith had the rare luxury of having a full thirty-six hours off. She tool the time getting Jordanna settled into the last spare room in the house. In the afternoon, Meredith insisted that Jordanna visit Ellis. Ellis didn't even know that she had a daughter named Jordanna.

"I'm sorry mom didn't recognize you." Meredith said as they drove back to the house.

"Yeah, the worst part was that she said I looked like Addison."

"I know you're upset with Addison, but you shouldn't shut her out. You know what she's like."

"You shut her out."

"I've been trying Jo, but… I slept with her husband. I'm the cause of her divorce."

"So, you and Derek?"

"I don't know Jo. He wants us to be together."

"And you?"

"As much as I love Derek and as much as I dislike Addison; she's my sister. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have."

"I think that if Addison cared as much about you as you do about her, she'd want you to be happy with Derek."

They pulled into the driveway and headed inside, silently deciding that they had had enough Addison and Derek talk, "are Izzie and George going to be home for dinner?"

"They should be."

"I was thinking of making one of my casseroles."

"That would be perfect! Make the tuna one."

"Ok," Jordanna said, walking into the kitchen.

Meredith followed her in, "hey Kidlet." she said, using a name her and Addison had called her for years. "I am so happy that you are here, and you know that, but we're going to have to talk about this. You don't the emergency credit card to fly across the country. You're going to have to talk to Addison about going back to New York."

"What if Addison doesn't want to go back to New York?"

"We'll get you into that high school you sent papers to. Quickly, so you don't fall behind."

Jordanna just nodded, turning on the stove.

"This is your senior year Jo. Don't you want to graduate with your friends?"

"Can we talk about this later please?"

"Yeah, but later is going to come awfully quick."

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Jordanna sat on Meredith's bed with tears in her eyes. It reminded her of the fight she had had with Meredith when Meredith told her that she was going to have to move to New York and live with Addison. "Tell me what the hell you are doing here? You leave school and you…"

"He raped me Meredith!" She yelled, "David beat the crap out of me and then he raped me."

Meredith pulled her sister close as she cried. "Please don't make me go back to New York, please?" She sobbed.

"Ok, ok. Shhh…" Meredith soothed, tears forming in her own eyes.

When Jordan calmed down, Meredith spoke. "We have to get you to the hospital ok?"

"One of my friends gave me the morning after pill." She sniffled.

"Can Addison do it? I don't want someone I don't know touching me."

"Whatever you want," Meredith said, helping the shaking girl up.

"Izzie! George! Jordanna and I are going out!" Meredith said to them when she saw them watching TV downstairs.

Meredith made it to the hospital in record time probably better time that if she was running late.

She walked Jordanna slowly into the hospital. She had stopped crying and shaking and was now really quiet, which was almost worse than the crying and the shaking.

"Hey Meredith, thought you were out of here?" Christina asked from the Nurse's station.

"Yeah, well, we need to see Addison." Meredith said simply.

"Satan? Really?"

Jordanna laughed a little at the comment.

"She was just finishing up her surgery when I last saw her." Christina added, grabbing the phone and dialling Addison's pager number.

"Thanks"

"What do you two want? I was just heading home."

"Jordanna needs to get some tests done and she wants you to do them."

Addison looked concerned, "what kind of tests?"

Meredith noticed the tears beginning to form in her younger sisters eyes again, "maybe we can get a room of something?"

"Of course," Addison agreed, "room 4030 was just discharged. The room should be ready. I'll put us in there."

Meredith nodded, the three of them heading to room 4030. Once inside, Jordanna sat on the bed. "What's going on Meredith?"

Meredith looked at Jordanna and she nodded. There was no way she wanted to tell this story again. "We need to do a test for STD's, and possibly a rape kit, and maybe a head CT."

Addison stared at them in shock. She looked to Jordan who was currently staring at her feet.

"She was raped by her boyfriend in New York a couple of days ago."

Addison nodded, not wanting to show any emotion. Her sister was not her patient; but she couldn't help but feel responsible. Jordan was only seventeen and she was supposed to be taken care of.

"I'll be right back. We'll take your blood and check for any vaginal tears and then we'll go up to CT," she explained, walking out of the room; Meredith followed.

Addison could feel Meredith behind her, "you're going to blame this on me aren't you?"

"No, I blame the punk-ass kid who did this to our sister."

"He seemed like the sweetest guy… Is this why she came to Seattle?"

"I think so, but she told me that she had her high school papers already transferred to the high school here."

"do you think he was hurting her before?" Addison asked.

"Or maybe she told him she was planning on leaving? We'll have to talk to her about it later."

"Ok, let's get this over with." Addison sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Addison, can you take a look at this?"

Addison walked over to take a look at the head CT Meredith was looking at, "Is that what I think it is?" Meredith asked.

"It's a blood clot."

Meredith and Addison stared at each other, then looked to the Lab Tech, "Page Dr. Shepard." They both said at the same time.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

To say that Derek was uncomfortable standing between Meredith and Addison was an understatement. "Looks like I can get the clot out pretty easily, I can schedule a surgery tomorrow morning." Derek stared at Addison, "Addison, why are you looking at a CT scan anyways?"

"The patient….. Its Jordanna." She stated, hanging her head. He looked to Meredith and she nodded.

"I'm going to schedule this within the hour ok? She's going to be just fine."Derek didn't know who to comfort, so he decided to leave. "I'm going to go and grab Dr. Karev."

"Alex?" Meredith asked.

"He was my intern today. He didn't get into any of my surgeries today so this is the least I can do for him… Is that going to be a problem Meredith?"

"No," she smiled, "Alex is a good surgeon." She agreed.

"Ok, so I'm going to grab Alex and then see my favourite ex-sister-in-law." He said, before leaving.

"I'm going to go and talk to Jordanna before Derek gets there." Meredith said.

"I'm coming with you." Addison followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I have a blood clot in my brain?" Jordanna asked Meredith and Addison. "Did it happen when I hit my head?"

"We're not sure kiddo. Maybe, or it could have been there before, but Derek is going to be here soon and he's going to operate right away."

"This is going to be awkward." Jordanna mumbled.

"Hey Little Sis, how's it going?" Derek asked, walking in to Jordanna's room, going over to her and giving her a hug, completely ignoring Meredith and Addison. It would be better that way.

"Dr. Karev, this is Jordanna Grey."

"There's another one? He said out loud to himself. Meredith and Addison glared at him. He went over to Jordanna, "I hope you don't cause as much trouble as these two have." He said jokingly, extending his hand for Jordan to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Grey."

"Please, call me Jordan" she smiled.

"Then you have to call me Alex."

"Karev! When you're done flirting with my 17-year-old sister in law, I'd like you to take Jordan up to pre-op."

"Right away Dr. Shepard." Alex said, his face turning slightly red. He unlocked the wheels to the bed Jordanna was on.

"You're going to be fine Kidlet." Addison said, giving Jordanna a kiss on the cheek.

"Addie, with all due respect; I'm still mad at you for what you did to Derek, and then what you did to Meredith and Derek. You ruin people's lives and I'm not going to let you ruin mine. I'm Meredith's problem now remember?" Jordanna wiped the tears from her eyes. "Can we go now Alex?" Jordanna said.

"Yeah, umm, lets go."

"I'll be up shortly." Meredith said.

Once Alex and Jordanna were gone, Meredith spoke. "She doesn't mean it Addison, she's upset.

"No, she's right."

"Addison, there is a lot of bad blood between the three of us, but we're all here now; together at the same time. We got along once. didn't we?" Meredith said.

"Maybe ten years ago." Addison muttered, "I'm going home. I'll check on her tomorrow if she lets me." Then Addison left, once she was out of the hospital, she flipped open her phone and dialled a very familiar number, "Mark… I need you." She cried into the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, were you really trying to flirt with me back there?" Jordan asked Alex when they were in the elevator.

"When I thought you weren't jailbait I was."

"Age is just a number Alex." She replied before the elevator doors opened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek, you're going to fix her right? Jordan's going to be fine?" Meredith sniffled.

Derek went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course she is. I won't let anything happen to her."

He let Meredith cry into his shoulder until she settled down, and then the two of them headed over to meet Jordanna.

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Addison, its Meredith. Jordanna came out of surgery. She's just fine. She should wake up in about an hour. Ok, I'll talk to you later." Meredith said into Addison's answering machine.

"What time do you start work?" Derek asked her. The two of them were sitting in Jordanna's recovery room, waiting for her to wake up.

"I should be on at six tonight."

"You should really get some rest."

"I can't sleep right now, at least not until she opens her eyes." Meredith said, he voice beginning to crack.

"Meredith, she's going to be fine."

"Physically yeah." Meredith said. She looked up at Derek who was standing by the chair she was sitting on. "Derek. Someone hurt her. Someone was hurting my little sister." She put her head in her hands and cried. Derek put one hand on Meredith's shoulder. Letting her cry once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who left a message?" Mark asked Addison, noticing that she was checking the messages on her cell phone.

"Meredith… Jordanna came out of surgery." She stated.

Mark walked over to her. "And she's ok?"

"Yeah, she's going to be fine." Tears started to fall down Addison's cheeks.

Mark collected Addison in his arms and let her cry. "Thank you for coming all the way over here." She whispered.

"You should know by now that I would do anything for you Addie." He said back to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Meredith let you assist Shepard on her sister's brain bleed?" Christina asked Alex, who was sitting in 'really old guy's' room with Izzie and George. "How did the surgery go? Is she going to be ok?" Izzie asked.

"Jordan is going to be just fine."

"Jordan? You're already calling her Jordan? Christina said, "you must think she's hot."

"She told me to call her Jordan, Yang." Alex retorted, getting slightly annoyed.

"Whatever you say."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith?" Jordan whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey… How are you feeling?" Meredith asked while quickly paging Derek.

"Like someone just cut into my brain."

"Seriously."

"Just a little bit of a headache."

"That's good."

"Jo, good to see you awake." Derek said, coming into her room.

"Does Addison know I'm still alive?" Jordan asked Meredith.

"I left her a message when you came out of surgery."

Jordan nodded. "When can I go home Dr. Shepard?"

"You should be able to go home tonight."

"Meredith, there is no way you are missing any work because of me." Jordan said before Meredith could say anything.

"Jordan, its no trouble-"

"I'll get Izzie to drive me home after her shift."

Meredith sighed, "ok."

"Looks like you're in good hands here," Derek said, "I'll be back to check on you later ok?"

Jordan nodded.

"So", Jordan started as soon as Derek left, "I'm glad to notice that my life threatening surgery brought you and McDreamy closer together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. Your face is all blotchy which means you've been crying, and don't you dare tell me that he didn't comfort you."

Meredith smiled. "Aww," Jordan said, "He's so your knight in shining whatever."

"Shut up."

"You cant tell the girl in the hospital bed to shut up."

"When she's being a pain in the ass I can." They laughed for a bit and then drew themselves into a comfortable silence.

"Jordanna, I talked to the chief while you were in surgery. He said that he would give me a few days to go to New York and grab your things."

"Do I have to go?" She whispered.

"Not if you don't want to. But know this, I'm not bringing back your hundreds of pairs of shoes and matching bags."

"I can't leave any behind Meredith."

"You definitely get your ability to shop from Addison."

"I was pretty hard on her wasn't I?"

"We're all hard on each other. It's what we do."

"Do you think she'll come and see me?"

"You're her patient still. She'll have no choice."

"Yeah, she's going to have to come and tell me I have aids or something."

"That's not going to happen Jordan, ok?"

"I don't really like this 'positive attitude' Meredith at all."

"When it comes to my sister, I have to have a positive attitude. I belive that your tests will come back negative."

"Ok," Jordan said. "Can you do me a favor and call the high school and tell that I'll be able to start classes next week?"

"You sure you only want to take four days off?"

"Yeah, I've missed too much school already. I really don't want to be too far behind."

"Your love for school… also from Addison."

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jordan was just finishing up a lunch that George and Izzie had brought her from the cafeteria when Addison finally made an appearance.

"Where Meredith?" Was the first thing she said.

"She's on call tonight, so I told her to go home and get some sleep."

"Well, I have your test results from earlier" She said, still standing by the door.

"No offence, but I really don't want the hallway to hear more than I do." Jordan said, referring to how close Addison was from the door.

"Right, sorry." She walked to the edge of the bed. "Everything is clear. However, you will have to be tested for HIV again at the three and six month mark."

Jordan nodded. She noticed that Addison was about to leave.

"Addie wait!" Addison turned and looked at her sister. "I want to apologize to you for what I said earlier. I really didn't mean it."

"Of course you did."

"But I'm still sorry I said it." Addison smiled. "Listen, Meredith and I are going back to New York to grab all of my stuff and bring it back here. She said I had to go or else she would leave all of my shoes and bags behind."

"Perish the thought."

"Hey! I know you left shoes at the brownstone too! We cannot just leave them there all alone. Meredith doesn't understand the importance of the Jimmy Chuu strapp sandals the way you do."

"What are you trying to say Jordan?"

"I want you to come with us."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I've been thinking about it for a while now. We can all stay in the brownstone for a couple of days, go to a couple of the new plays and restaurants. I really like to see my friends again and say a proper goodbye, and if you're really going to stay in Seattle, I thought that you might have some business to do there or something?"

"Wow, you really have been thinking."

"Addison, If you want to go back to New York, I just want you to know that I don't want to go with you."

"What if I stayed in Seattle?"

"I would hope that the three of us could go back to being sisters again. Like we used to. I remember that you and Meredith used to tell each other everything."

"Jordan, I really don't think that the three of us could handle being in New York together."

"Do you love Meredith, Addison?"

"What?"

"Well, she's your sister, do you love her?"

"Why?"

"Remember when we were younger and you found out that your boyfriend tried to hit on Meredith? Meredith was so upset and thought that you would hate her forever. You told her that boys would never tear you apart. When Meredith asked why, you said because you loved her."

"How you remember stuff like that? You were like 2 years old."

"Meredith told be about it once. You've avoiding my question."

"Meredith was 12 years old, that guy was a pedophile."

"So, you just lied to make her feel better?"

"I don't know."

"You told her that you could never stay mad at her because you were sisters, and you would always love each other, no matter what. You said that you two could get though everything."

"Maybe I did lie." Addison muttered.

Jordan had tears in her eyes, "Meredith told me the same thing once, do you think she lied to me too?" She looked up at Addison.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier, I really am. I'm not going to stay mad at you for very long. I mean, you and Meredith may have lied, but I'm not. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Ok" They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, until Addison speaks. "Why do you really want me to go to New York with you? I understand the shoes and the mending bridges thing, but shoes can get shipped and bridges can be fixed anywhere."

"I need closure Addie. I need to say a proper goodbye to my friends and my life there. And I don't think that I'll be strong enough with just Meredith. I need the both of you."

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"I was always going to go, I just wanted to hear you say that. You needed to say that." Jordan nodded. "Meredith doesn't know any of this does she?" Jordan shook her head. Addison laughed, "just don't tell her when we're boarding the plane ok?"

"Don't worry, I wont."

"Ok." Addison's pager went off suddenly. "I gotta go, I'll see you later Kidlet."

"Love you Addie."

"Love you too."

As Addison left she smiled to herself. She knew that Jordanna was still mad at her, but it was nice to hear that she was still loved.

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"So, I see that Dr. Shepard has decided to discharge you later tonight?"

"Looking to get lucky Karev?" Jordanna joked.

"You are going to get me into a lot of trouble Miss Grey." Alex joked back, "half the people in this hospital would kick my ass."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, first, you're Ellis Grey's daughter, so the chief will kick my ass, then, you're Meredith and Addison's sister so they would kick my ass, and Derek is somewhere in between them and I've seen him hit so I'm going to have to watch myself around you."

"Derek's harmless." Jordanna laughed, "you didn't come here just to get in trouble then did you?"

"No, actually. I'm a little confused about your chart and discharge papers."

"Oh?"

"Are you being treated by another doctor other than Dr. Shepard?"

"Why?"

"Well, they won't let me discharge you because you seem to have two charts floating around and they don't have the signed ok on that chart."

Jordanna's eyes shifted around "Umm, Addison probably has it." She said, looking down.

Alex noted how uncomfortable Jordan was becoming. "Ok, I'll tell her to sign your second chart."

"Thanks."

Alex quickly left, in search for Addison. He spotted her in the hallway. "Dr. Montgomery. Apparently your sister has two charts floating around. Do you have her second one? It's needs to be signed before she can be officially discharged."

"Oh, your right. It's in my office. I'll take care of it myself."

"It's no trouble, I have her first chart all ready to go."

"I'll take care of it. Thank you Dr. Karev."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was tired. She didn't get much sleep when she went home. She spent her time on the phone with schools, travel agents and the Chief, who had agreed to give Meredith four days off to go to New York. She was glad that when she got into work there were no trauma's and Bailey wasn't working. She spent her time down in the basement, lying on a gurney.

"You are a very hard person to track down."

Meredith looked over and saw Addison standing beside the gurney she was on. Meredith sat up, letting her legs dangle off the side of the gurney. "Is it a patient? My pager is on."

"This isn't about a patient Meredith."

'Meredith'. She couldn't remember the last time Addison had called her Meredith.

Addison spoke up again, "Jordanna want me to go to New York with you two."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well, if it what Jordan wants… I'm glad the two of you had a chance to talk. I, umm, I called the high school here and she's registered there for Monday and-"

"Meredith?"

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Also, I didn't really come here to talk about Jordanna."

Meredith was confused, "then why are you here?"

"Do you remember when you were twelve and my boyfriend tried to hit on you?"

"Something I'll never forget."

"Do you remember me telling you something about always loving you?"

"Yeah," Meredith whispered, "what are you getting at?"

"Did you believe me when I said it?"

"At the time I think I did."

"Did you believe it when you said it to Jordan?"

"I don't know."

"I've been trying to figure out if I meant it."

"And?"

"I remember you crying after I kicked him out of the house. You were so upset. You thought that I was mad at you."

"Addison-"

"And I told you that boys would never come between us. I did mean that. Derek loved you Meredith and after what I did to him, I never expected him to ever love me again. You never should have had to apologize to me, and I never should have treated you the way I have been. I'm the one that's sorry Meredith." She began to cry, and I do love you Mer-Bear."

Meredith had tears in her eyes. She got up from the gurney and walked to Addison. She put her hands on Addison's head, smoothing down her hair, coming to rest on her shoulders. "When was the last time you called me Mer-Bear?" She smiled.

Addison laughed and wrapped her arms around Meredith. "Now I can tell Jordanna that I did mean it." She said.

"She really is out glue huh?"

"Yeah"

They pulled apart and at that time both their pagers went off. "When we go to New York, I am going to track down that punk and kill him."

"Not if I kill him first."

END CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"It is so weird having a teenager in the house." George said the next day in the locker room.

"You're just mad that you're going to have to buy more tampons when you go shopping." Izzie said, putting her stuff away in her locker, "and, its not like she's thirteen, she's an adult George."

"Did you hear that Addison is going with Meredith and Jordanna to New York?" Christina said.

"Poor Meredith." George said.

"What are they all going to New York?" Alex asked.

"Tying up loose ends Karev. Don't worry, your girlfriend will come back." Christina mocked.

"Shut up."

"Why are you four not ready for rounds?" Dr Bailey said, coming into the locker room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What time are we picking up Addison?" Jordanna asked Meredith, carrying a suitcase down the stairs with her.

"Actually, Derek is going to drive us to the airport and Addison said that she had someone who was going to give her a ride. Derek should be here soon." Meredith explained.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Jordanna went to open the door. "Hey Bro!" She greeted. "That's getting weird now isn't it?"

"That's ok, I don't mind."

"You think Addison will ever call you bro?"

"You're pushing it." Derek said, laughing along with Jordan. "You ladies ready to get going?"

"Yep." Meredith said, coming out of the kitchen.

The ride to the airport was kept light. Derek talked about surgeries and Jordanna told Meredith about all the places she would take her in New York.

Meredith knew that Jordanna was hiding her fear of going back to New York because she was never this enthusiastic about anything, except when she was trying to avoid thinking about something else. But Meredith let it go. Jordan was trying to cope the only way she knew how.

When they got to the airport, Derek helped the girls get their bags out of the trunk, then giving Jordanna a hug and Meredith a kiss, he left. Sure, Addison said she was sorry and stuff, but Meredith didn't want to flaunt anything in front of her.

When they made their way inside, they noticed Addison sitting there waiting for them. Jordanna went over and Addison got up to give her a hug. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm seeing a friend off and I changed our tickets to Business Class. Seriously Meredith." Addison smiled.

"What friend?" Jordanna asked.

"Hey, here's your coffee." A coffee cup was handed to Addison.

"Mark?" Jordanna said at the same time Meredith said, "Dr. Sloan?"

"Hey Meredith. Looks like the Dirty Mistresses won huh?"

"What the hell are you doing here asshole?" Jordanna asked through clenched teeth.

"Jordan, I called him the night you had your surgery. I was upset and I needed someone."

"You needed sex. That's all Mark's good for." Jordan smiled at Addison, then turned back to glare at Mark.

"Umm, thanks for the coffee. Mark, but your plane is leaving soon, so you should go." Addison said.

"We should have dinner later, when we're all in New York." Mark said.

"Bye Mark." Addison said, getting embarrassed.

"Maybe I can get on the same flight as you guys."

"Bye Mark." Meredith, Jordanna and Addison said at the same time.

"I cannot believe you called Dr. Sloan." Meredith laughed once Mark had finally gone.

"Yeah yeah. I was weak and horny, can we go to the lounge now?"

"The Lounge?"

"You're going to get to see how the other half lives, Mer." Jordanna said, "welcome to first class."

Meredith shook her head and followed her sisters to the first class lounge.

During the flight, Meredith sat by the window, next to Jordanna, who sat across the aisle from Addison. Both noticed how nervous Jordan was becoming as they neared their location.

Their cab ride to Addison's brownstone was spent with Jordanna showing Meredith the different sights of New York City.

"So, you seriously just have someone come into your house and clean it? Even thought you're not even there?" Meredith asked Addison.

"And she has someone else tidy the one metre of garden she has outside." Jordan laughed.

"Seriously?"

"I like things to be clean, and look good."

"Don't even ask her about the house in the Hamptons."

"The Hampton's? Like in Sex and the City?"

Both Jordan and Addison laughed.

"Its huge Mer, Derek and I used to go up there and go to the beach and try to stalk Paris Hilton." Jordan said, quickly noticing the tension. "Sorry guys."

"That's ok. I'm fine." Addison said. "I'm slowly accepting that Derek isn't mine anymore."

Meredith stayed silent until Jordan said, "plus, you have Mark now. He liked the Hampton's better than Derek anyways."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon when they arrived at the Brownstone. After Jordanna had given Meredith a tour, the three sat at the kitchen table planning out their three days.

"Ok, I have a meeting with my lawyer in about an hour, so why don't you take Meredith sightseeing, because there is no way you're going shopping without me."

"Some of my stuff is still at… his… house. I have my key and was hoping you two could come with me when he's at work tomorrow."

"Of Course."

"Ok, well tomorrow afternoon I'm meeting some friends for lunch," Jordanna said, "maybe you two could go to a play or do more shopping or something." Meredith smiled and nodded, staying quiet, letting Addison and Jordanna plan.

"I was thinking tomorrow after dinner we could do some packing, so we can get some boxes shipped the next day. Then we could go to the Hampton house for our last day."

"Sounds good." Jordanna said, "JAM is totally back."

Both Addison and Meredith stared at Jordan. "When was the last time anyone referred to the three of us as JAM?" Meredith asked.

"The last time the three of us were together at the exact same time." Addison said.

"Well, maybe the gap wont be as long this time." Meredith said.

END CHAPTER NINE


	10. Chapter 10

The trip to New York had gone smoothly. They got into the "ex's" apartment when he wasn't there and got all of Jordanna's stuff.

When the three landed back in Seattle, Derek was waiting for them. "Oh, because this isn't going to be awkward." Jordanna said, walking over to Derek and giving him a hug, "you're a brave man Dr. Shepard. She whispered to him before pulling away.

"No bags?" He asked before going up to Meredith and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Addison was surprised that she didn't care that Derek was with Meredith, "we put all the stuff we bought in the boxes that were shipped so we wouldn't have to deal with customs and checking bags and stuff." Addison explained.

"Oh, well Izzie will be pleased to know that there were unnecessary boxes. They arrived about an hour ago and Izzie asked if I could come get you guys."

"Ok, well, I'm going through Manolo Blahnik sexy boot withdrawl so we should leave now." Jordanna said, grabbing Addison's arm and leading then out ahead of Derek and Meredith. "I am very proud of you Addie."

"I'm proud of me too!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where are you going?" Meredith asked the following week.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just with some friends I made at school. It's Friday night Mer."

"Geez, you make friends fast."

"That's because I'm so lovable." Jordan heard a honking outside, "ok, I gotta go."

"Back by midnight."

"What?"

"I'm totally kidding. Two A.M. Call me if you're going to be later. Just be careful."

"Ok, love you. Bye!"

"Bye."

"Wow, your fake ID is ten times better than mine." Jordan's new friend Rebecca said, "mine isn't even my real picture."

"It cost me a lot." Jordanna said, making her way up to the bouncer, she smiled and handed him her 'ID'. He let Jordan and Becky inside.

"Let's get something to drink." Becky said.

"Wait! First rule of going to a dance club. Always dance before buying anything because chances are, with the way we look tonight, someone will buy us drinks."

"Man, you're good." Becky noted, making her way to the dance floor.

By the end of the first song, Becky and Jordanna no longer had to dance with each other. Jordan was glad she picked the white halter top and jean mini skirt.

During the next song, she noticed someone familiar standing by the bar, she excused herself from the guy she had been grinding with who didn't seem to mind because he just joined Becky and her guy.

She tapped the guys shoulder she had spotted and said, "buy me a drink Dr. Karev?"

Alex turned around, "how did you get in here?"

She pulled her ID out, "I'm twenty-two, see?" She said, showing it to him, "so, buy me a drink?"

He nodded to her, "blueberry Cosmo please," she told the bartender.

"I'll have a beer." He ordered and paid for both.

"Thanks Doc!" She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm not your doctor anymore."

"Hey, that's right." So, you'd rather be called Mr. Karev when you're not at the hospital?"

"I'd rather be called Alex."

"So Alex, do you dance?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Come on Alex, dance with me please?"

At that moment, she looked so beautiful. Not at all like a high school student. Under the lights her brown hair turned auburn and all Alex wanted to do was take her home and show her how beautiful she was.

He had lost his bearings for a moment, but quickly regained then, "I'm trying to be careful around you Grey."

"What? You really thing the Chief is gonna be here?"

She was good, and he knew that she wasn't going to stop. "Ok, ok, one song."

Jordanna quickly downed her drink and pulled Alex onto the dance floor.

Being the type of club that they were at, the song "Buttons" by the pussycat dolls began to play. 

Alex placed his hands on Jordanna's slender hips and Jordanna wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to move to the beat.

They were so close together as they moved. Jordanna's pelvis was gyrating close to Alex's now tight jeans as he placed he right leg in between her legs.

They moved like that for the rest of the song, getting hotter and hotter.

At the end of the song, Alex was losing his self control battle, "do you want to come back to my place?"

Jordanna stared at him blankly, "only if you promise not to hurt me." She sad, suddenly very serious.

"What are you talking about?"

Jordanna was becoming flustered. Images of New York came to her mind. Tears were stinging the back of her eyes, "I. Umm, I gotta go." She said, before walking away through the crowd of people.

"Jordan, wait!" Alex called, trying to go after her, but losing her in a sea of people. 'Why would I hurt her?' He asked himself

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith and Derek were currently enjoying the rare time they had alone in the house. They were lounging on the couch discussing the day they had had.

"How is Jordan doing?" Derek asked, holding Meredith in his arms.

"Honestly, I don't know. She's been going to school, and studying a lot. Getting ready for graduation. She even went out with a friend tonight." Meredith sighed, "but she keeps everything so bottled up. I mean, when we were in New York, Addison and I thought that would be her breakdown time, but she was fine. We're waiting for it to happen."

"You three are a lot alike with the bottled up emotions." Derek pointed out.

Before Meredith had time to respond, the front door flew open and Jordan ran upstairs, the front door slamming behind her.

Meredith could faintly hear crying. "Looks like it's happening right now." Meredith got up quickly. "Can you call Addison for me please?" She asked before hurrying upstairs.

Without knocking on Jordanna's closed bedroom door, Meredith walked into Jordanna's room. She had already curled herself into a ball under her bed covers. Meredith sat on the bed and put her hand on Jordanna's shoulder, urging her to turn around and face Meredith.

"What happened tonight Kidlet?"

"Stop calling me that Meredith!" Jordan yelled with tears in her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Ok, ok" Meredith tried to soothe, "what happened tonight?"

"Nothing." Jordan sobbed.

"You can tell me Jordan." Meredith put herself under the covers and sat against the head board.

Jordan put her head in Meredith's lap and continued to cry. Meredith played with Jordan's hair, then getting a glimpse of Jordanna's outfit, continued to let her cry. With Jordan dressed like that, she knew that this was a guy problem.

After about fifteen minutes, tears were still flowing but Jordanna had calmed down a little. There was a knock on the door and Addison walked in.

Meredith looked up and smiled.

"Derek said that he'd call you in the morning." Addison said, walking in. Meredith nodded.

Addison got in the bed on the other side of Jordanna and rubbed her back. This was the first time Jordanna even realized Addison was there.

Jordanna turned and lay on her back in between her sisters.

"What's going on Jordan?" Addison asked.

Jordan sighed, "I used my fake ID to go to a club tonight." Meredith and Addison stayed silent, "I met this really great guy and he was so nice, but the second I even considered being alone with him, I freaked. All I could think about was David in New York." Jordan started crying again.

"Not every guy is like David. But he broke you sweetie. It's going to take awhile to get over something like that." Addison reasoned.

"I thought I was over it, that's why I went out tonight."

"I know." Meredith started, "but you really haven't dealt with what's happened to you yet. Right now, you're dealing with it."

"You don't want to rush into anything, and you don't was to start a relationship when you don't feel safe and secure." Addison said.

"Does getting over things come with ice cream?" Jordan asked, frantically trying to wipe away her tears.

Meredith and Addison laughed, "of course… I think it also comes with a movie night." Meredith said.

END CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Meredith and Addison had spent the night watching romantic comedies with Jordanna. They had pizza and ice cream at midnight and finally fell asleep on the couches in the living room around three in the morning. At five, Meredith left to head to work and Addison and Jordan were going to spend the day together.

The two awoke at noon to the smell of eggs being made. They slowly made their way into the kitchen to find Izzie making them breakfast. "Morning guys!" She said cheerily.

Both Jordan and Addison winced at the pitch in Izzie's voice. "Geez, none of you are morning people. I saw you guys al sleeping on the couches when I came home around four so I thought I would make you guys breakfast."

"Thanks Iz." Jordan said before making her way to the cupboard to grab Addison and herself some coffee mugs.

After Izzie had fed Addison and Jordan breakfast, the two sisters decided to go shopping. They were currently looking at shoes at Nordstrom when Jordan asked, "so, are you going to call Mark again?"

"What?" Addison asked, putting down the high heeled boot she was looking at.

"I mean, well… you obviously enjoy his company, and he did fly across the country for you." She said, casually picking up a show that caught her eye.

"I was upset after what you said to me Jo. He was the only person I could think of… I do enjoy his company."

"But."

"But, he's Mark. He's immature and unrealistic."

"What if he's changed. I just want you to be happy Addison."

"I know kiddo. But what will make me happy right now is trying on these boots."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Meredith, how's Jordanna doing?" Alex asked Meredith at work.

"Umm, she's doing just fine Alex." Meredith answered, slightly confused.

"Good, that's good." Alex said, then walked away.

"What as that all about?" Derek asked.

"I have no idea. Did you just get out of surgery?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you."

"That's ok."

"How's Jordanna?"

"I think she'll be ok. She just wasn't as over is as she thought she was. Addison is spending the day with her." Meredith's eyes started to water.

Derek put his hand on her shoulder, "hey, whats going on?"

"I just… I should have protected her. " She sniffled. "She's my sister. I never should have left her."

"None of this is your fault Meredith" Derek said, pulling her close to him "ok?" Meredith nodded, "come on. You can scrub in on my hemispherectomy later ok?"

"You sure know your way to a woman's heart Dr Shepard." She laughed, walking away with him.

Around the corner, Alex listened intently. There was definitely something going on with Jordan. Something upset her; something spooked her. He thought back to her second chart and went to track it down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their hectic day of shopping, Jordanna drove Addison home and then went to meet Meredith at work.

"Hey, Dr. Burke, have you seen Meredith?" She asked.

"I think she's in surgery with Shepard. They should be out in about a half hour."

"Thank you Dr. Burke."

"No problem."

Jordanna thought about going to view the rest of the surgery, but decided against it. She made her way to the intern locker room to wait for Meredith.

She was alone for about ten minutes when someone walked in.

"Jordanna?"

Jordan looked up, "Oh, Dr. Karev…" Jordan got up from her spot on the bench she was sitting on. "I was just waiting for Meredith, I'll wait somewhere else." She grabbed her bag and tried to leave.

"Whoa, wait a second will ya?" Alex said. Jordanna stopped to look at him, "are you ok? I mean, last night-"

"I'm really sorry about last night."

Alex ignored what she said, "Last night you asked me not to hurt you, and I understand why. You've been hurt before; in a way that no one should ever be hurt." Alex moved closer to her; Jordan didn't move. "You're trying to heal right now and last night I moved too quickly."

"Alex, I-"

"You're beautiful, and funny, and from what I hear… smart and you definitely didn't deserve to be hurt. Now, I really want to get to know you, and we can take things as slow as you want. I'm not going to promise that I wont hurt you because I don't break promises and no body is perfect, but I will promise that I will try to never hurt you."

"Are you done?" Jordan smiled.

"Umm, I think so." Alex smirked.

"Meredith and Addison would kill us."

"I can keep a secret."

"As slow as I want?"

"Absolutely."

"Starting with dinner Friday night?"

"I have to wait a week to see you again?"

"I have school all week Alex."

"Right. Friday night."

"Friday night."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked, coming out of surgery.

"Thought we could have dinner?"

"Sounds great… Have fun with Addison today?"

"Yup."

"How much money did you spend?" Meredith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Addison spent more!" Jordan defended.

"Addison makes two-million dollars a year."

"Good point." The two laughed.

"How are you doing?"

Jordanna smiled to herself, "I think I'm going to be fine."

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Friday night came a little too quickly for Jordanna. She couldn't decide what to wear. Sure she had gone shopping with Addison and almost bought herself a whole new wardrobe, but she wasn't in New York anymore. Things in Seattle weren't about super high heels and Sex and the City lifestyles. After contemplating for far to long, Jordan decided on a pair of jeans, a camisole-like tank top with a jean jacket over top and a pair of low-heeled boots.

She quickly made her way downstairs, saying goodbye to Derek and Meredith, and grabbing her bag.

She opened the front door, only to come face to face with Mark, "Mark?" She asked, "were you going to stand out here all night?" She smiled.

"No, I was just about to ring the bell."

"Whatever." Jordan smirked, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Derek."

"Well, there's no way I want to be around for that." Jordanna said, locking the door behind her and walking down the stairs, leaving Mark on the steps.

"Hey!" Mark called out after her. She turned to look at him. "Thanks for talking to Addison."

"Yeah, well… Just don't screw it up Sloan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordanna drove to Seattle Grace and waited outside for Alex. He came out about five minutes later, wearing dark jeans, t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"Wow, you look amazing."

Jordan blushed a little bit, "thanks, so do you. So, what's the game plan tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to the space needle. Rides, games, food on sticks. Unless you want to go somewhere fancy or something?"

"God, no. Food on sticks sound great!"

"Good, my kind of girl."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that the doorbell?" Meredith asked Derek while they were cleaning up after dinner.

"I believe it is." Derek said, wrapping his arms around Meredith's waist from behind her, watching her do the dishes.

"Can you get it?"

Derek groaned, and held her tighter. Meredith took some soap from the top of the water and flicked some soap at him, "hey!"

"Would you get the damn door." She laughed, taking in his soapy appearance.

Derek made his way to the door, wiping the soap from his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too Derek!" Mark said.

"I'll repeat myself, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here now… well not here, at your girlfriends house… but in Seattle. At Seattle Grace actually."

"Derek, who's at the- Mark?"

"Hey Dirty Mistress… Looks like we won huh?"

"Oh my god, Addison called you?" Meredith said happily.

"Yup… I start at Seattle Grace on Monday."

"That's so great Mark."

"Umm, that's so great?" Derek butt in, looking at Meredith.

"Derek, I am in love with Addison. I have been for a very, very long time now. We're going to give it a try."

"Just because I'm with Meredith now, doesn't make what you did ok Mark."

"I know… I know man. I don't expect us to be friends again like we used to be. I just didn't want to explain this all to you at the hospital. You know how that place is. We'd have the biggest audience ever."

Derek just shook his head and went back inside.

Mark turned to leave, "hey Mark, wait up!" Meredith said, catching up with him half way down the stairs. "We did win huh?" She smiled.

"We certainly did. And I'm glad that you and Addie are close again."

"Yeah… and now that we are, you hurt her and I will kill you Mark."

"That's funny. Jordanna said the exact same thing."

"See you on Monday Mark. Let me assist on a cool surgery or something."

"Yeah, yeah. See you later Mer."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, want to get another corn dog?" Alex asked Jordan as they walked around the amusement park.

"Anymore corn dogs and I wont be able to go on that crazy roller coaster back there." Jordan laughed.

"You seriously want to go on that thing? Seriously?"

"You spend way too much time with my sister Alex. And yes, I 'seriously' want to go on the roller coaster. What are you scared or something?"

"Ha! No. Just didn't expect you to want to go on it. Thought Mini Golf was more your thing."

"Ever been to Coney Island Alex." She shook his head. "That roller coaster back there is nothing. But we should definitely play mini golf later too! I'm gonna kick your ass."

Alex laughed, "we'll see. Alright, lets go on the roller coaster."

"Woo Hoo!" Jordan said, dragging Alex to the line up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek, what the hell is your problem?" Meredith said, coming into the living room where Derek was now sitting.

"So, you're all buddy buddy with Mark now are you?"

"Derek, that's not fair. Mark is a friend of mine."

"How can you call that cheater a friend."

"Because I was a cheater too Derek!" Meredith said. "When you left me to be with Addison. I was crushed. When I met Mark, he was just as crushed and alone as I was. I mean, it's a stupid thing to bond over, but the point is that we bonded. And he makes my sister happy."

Meredith sat down next to Derek on the couch and leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder. "We're not double dating or anything." Derek said.

Meredith laughed. "Ok." She agreed, giving Derek a kiss. "No double dating."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did Derek say when you went over there? You're not bruised or anything, that's a good sign right?" Addison asked when Mark got back.

"He didn't say much… He just walked away."

"I'm sorry." Addison said, walking over to where he was standing and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your sisters sure had a lot to say though." Mark said, running his fingers up and down Addison's arms.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, sounds like if I hurt you, they'll kill me."

"Just don't cheat on me ok?" Addison said, half jokingly, half seriously.

"Addison… look at me. I'm not going to cheat on you."

"But, you and me-"

"That's different baby."

"Oh yeah… How is that different?"

"I wasn't in a relationship when you and I slept together." Mark reasoned.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Addison laughed.

"There's something else too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And what is that?"

"That I love you Addison Montgomery." He said, giving her a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"For a surgeon, you sure are lousy with precision." Jordanna said, taking some of the cotton candy from the stick Alex was holding.

The two were currently on the Ferris Wheel after having spent time on fast rides and duking it out during miniature golf. "Yeah, yeah."

"So, tell me about yourself Alex. I mean, you know a lot about me. Well, you know about my last boyfriend and my medical history and everything. I feel like all I do is talk about myself."

"I like listening to you talk about yourself." Alex said, wrapping an arm around Jordan's shoulders.

"Seriously Alex. Who are you?" Jordan said, leaning into his embrace.

"Well, I grew up in Seattle. With my mom, my dad and my twin sister Sara."

"I never knew you had a sister."

"Yeah," Alex started to become uncomfortable "I really don't talk about my family much… at all really."

"Oh… ok." Jordanna said, moving a little away from him.

"Hey. I'm not the kind of guy who talks about my feelings or my life. I'm a really private person. No one really knows anything about me." Alex sighed, "I've never been with someone that makes me want to share."

"I get it Alex, really-"

"I've never been with someone that makes me want to share… until now. I want to share everything with you, but I'm just not ready yet."

"You've shared a lot more than you know Alex." Jordanna said, leaning back into his embrace.

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Alex drove Jordanna back to Seattle Grace that night and then Jordanna went to her car and drove herself home. The two had agreed to go out again the following weekend and meet up at the same place. Neither one wanted anyone knowing that they were seeing each other just yet.

As the weekend came to an end, the beginning of the week proved to be just as exciting. If not more. News of Dr. Sloan working at the hospital was starting to spread like wildfire. He was the new 'it' doctor and all of the interns wanted to be in on his surgeries.

It took till the end of the week for the rumour mill to die down. It mainly centered on Addison, Derek, Meredith and Mark. Addison, Meredith and Mark thought that it was all rather humorous. Derek on the other hand steered clear of all of them, even Meredith. He was upset that Mark was back in town and even more upset that Meredith and Mark got along so well.

To Meredith, it seemed like it took forever for Friday to roll around. There had been a ten car pile up on the freeway earlier in the week and she had been put on a cardiac case, giving her no time to talk to Derek. She knew that Derek had the weekend off and so did she. She had to talk to Derek. She had to find out what was going on in his head.

For Alex, the week also seemed to drag on. Not because of all the commotion at the hospital, but because of the anticipation of his date with Jordanna. Alex was never one to date and after giving it a once over last week, he decided that he could do this dating thing. It wasn't that hard. He really liked Jordan, and he would do anything for her; even if that meant telling her his childhood secrets.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After work, Meredith drove herself to Derek's trailer. When she pulled up, Derek was sitting on the steps nursing a beer. Meredith got out of her car and made her way over to Derek. He didn't even look up. "Hey you."

"Hey." He said, taking a swig of his beer.

"I haven't seen you all week."

Derek looked at her. "I've seen you at work."

"Derek, you know what I mean. Ever since Mark got back into town, you haven't come over, you only talk to me at work, about work. What's wrong?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"None of this is about Mark Meredith."

"Bullshit Derek, its all about Mark. What's going on?"

"You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you. I hate seeing you be friendly with Mark. It makes me nervous."

"Oh my god. Derek, do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. Its him I don't trust."

"Derek, Mark loves Addison."

Derek put down his beer and stood, pacing in front of her. "I know he does, but every time I try to move on, get past things… He took away that last person I was in love with, I just… I don't want him to take you away from me."

Meredith stood and walked over to him. She stopped him from pacing by placing her hand into his. He turned to face her, "Derek, is that what you think? That Mark is going to steal me away from you?"

"He took Addison."

"Mark loves Addison. I would never, ever let anything happen between Mark and I. It hurts me to hear you say that. My sister is happy. Finally, really truly, happy. Marks not going to hurt her, or you anymore. He's changed. Please believe that."

"Its hard for me to believe that the man who slept with my wife has changed."

"But shutting me out doesn't help. You're going to give me a complex."

Derek smiled, pulling Meredith close to him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. None of this is your fault." He kissed the top of Meredith's head. "Do you want to go inside?"

"I thought that you would never ask."

Together they walked into the trailer, hand in hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordanna flipped her cell phone shut and smiled. She had just gotten a text from Meredith saying that she wouldn't be coming home tonight, meaning, that with George out with Callie and Izzie on call, she and Alex would have the house to themselves.

Jordanna answered the front door wearing black yoga pants with a Dartmouth T-shirt and her hair up in a high ponytail. "You know, for someone going to State, you shouldn't be wearing that T-shirt."

"I haven't started yet." Jordanna smirked, letting Alex come inside. "I was thinking movies and pizza tonight?" She asked, walking into the living room.

"Sure, sounds great. What are we going to watch?"

"Well, I was thinking we do a little 80's comedy marathon. Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Wayne's World, Encino Man…"

"All classic's" Alex answered, sitting down on the couch.

"I think so. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Anything's fine with me." Alex said, going through the DVD's in front of him.

"Meatlover's it is." Jordanna picked up the phone and left the room to call the pizza place.

Alex took a deep breathe. He knew that if he wanted to be in a serious relationship with anyone, he would have to talk about his past. Whether or not they ran away after he told them was still up in the air.

"Ok! Pizza should be here in about twenty minutes. I ordered some cheesy bread and those cinnamon things too." Jordanna said, coming back into the room and putting on one of the movies.

"God woman… you call yourself a model eating all of that food?"

"Fast metabolism. What can I say? Meredith and Addison have it too."

Jordanna took a seat next to Alex and snuggled into him. He happily wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held her close. He didn't want to ruin this moment; he would talk to her later tonight.

END CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their second movie, Jordanna and Alex were concentrating more on each other. They talked about other movies they liked, books. Everything but family. They were too busy to notice that the DVD had come to the end until the music from the menu screen started playing on them.

"Ok, so… What's next?" Jordanna asked, making a move to get off of the couch.

Before she could though, Alex made a move and pulled her back down, closer to him. "I need to tell you something."

"Umm, ok."

"Ok… Well. I really like you Jordan. I mean, I'm totally falling for you like I've never fallen before."

"Alex-"

"Wait. I really need to get this out. If we're going to do this... thing that we're doing, I need to tell you some things about me."

"You don't have to Alex... you really don't. It's obviously very hard for you."

"No, I have to say this." Alex took a deep breathe. He was about to tell Jordanna something he had never told anyone. "My father was abusive. He used to beat me and my mom and my twin sister Nicole. I did everything in my power to keep him away from them, even if it meant that he'd wail on me more."

Jordanna put her hand on Alex's shoulder and let him continue.

"When my sister got older, she stayed out late a lot. Got herself into lots of trouble with our dad. He was drunk one night and she came home late from a party. I was still at the party. He got angry and he hit her... hard. She tried to get out the front door but our dad followed her and pushed her down the front stairs."

Jordan gasped. Alex continued. "She cracked her head open and died. It was too dark to see what had happened at the bottom of the stairs so my dad went back inside and started watching TV." Tears formed in Alex's eyes. Tears of anger that he fiercely wiped away.

"I was the one that found her on the stairs. I ran to a neighbour's house and called 911, but it was too late. She was 17 years old! She was my other half and I lost her... I failed her."

Jordanna motioned for Alex to face her, "hey! None of this is your fault Alex."

Alex ignored her, "so, now my dad's in jail and my mom blames me for everything and doesn't talk to me anymore."

"Alex, I am so sorry."

Ignoring her again, Alex spoke. "So... next movie."

"Oh my god. Seriously."

"I just wanted to tell you Jordan. I've dealt with it and I really don't want to ever tell that story again. I just... wanted you to know."

Jordanna smiled at him, "So... 'Sixteen Candles'?" She suggested.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordanna sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast when Meredith came home. "Late night Mer?" She called from the kitchen.

Meredith made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of fruit out of Jordan's bowl. "Great night."

"Ok, that's as far as I want this conversation to go."

"What did you do last night?"

"80's movies marathon." Jordan made sure to leave out the part about Alex watching the movies with her.

"Sounds like fun."

"I'm so not asking what you did."

"Good; because I wouldn't tell you." Meredith sat down at the table next to her. "Ok, so get this. I get a call from Addison this morning and she wants to go on a double date with me and Derek."

"Seriously? Is she completely insane?"

"I think so. She's trying so hard to fix everyone's relationship with everyone else now that ours is fixed."

"Well… Mark and Derek were like best friends in New York, before everything happened. They made trouble at work and played practical jokes on each other and on Addison. Addison told me that one time they filled a bunch of condoms with lotion and stuck them to all the interns lockers."

Meredith laughed, "oh my god… Total classic."

"Yeah. She just wants things back the way they were." Meredith glared, "ok, well… she doesn't want Derek back or anything. She wants a family."

Meredith could tell that Jordan was referring to herself as well; they all wanted a family. She scooted her chair closer to Jordanna's and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well, that's what we'll give her… But on one condition."

"Oh Yeah? What's that?"

"You are totally coming to this 'family' dinner."

"Are you kidding? No way. I do not want to be a fifth wheel."

"Trust me, you're not going to be a fifth wheel. More like a support beam. Trust me… Derek wont throw a punch with you around."

"Fine, fine. I'll go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Jordanna was sitting with Meredith and Addison in an exam room to receive the results of her CT scan to make sure the surgery had been one-hundred percent successful.

"So, dinner tomorrow night. Sounds like fun guys." Jordanna said, breaking up the comfortable silence they had established.

"Oh shut up. Could be fun. It could turn into a full on WWF kind of evening." Meredith teased.

"You guys are horrible. We're trying to get Derek and Mark back together."

"You're making them sound like a couple Addie." Jordanna laughed. "That would be new."

"Come on. This is Derek and Mark. Dinner at a fancy restaurant will do them some good."

"I'm still getting over the shock that you actually called Mark in the first place." Meredith said.

"I'm still getting over the shock that Mark actually came here."

"Hey! You were the one that told me to call him."

"Didn't mean I thought he would come here for you."

"You two are impossible." Addison muttered.

Meredith and Jordanna laughed, eventually being interrupted by Derek.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the thought of you and Mark trying to be civilized at dinner tomorrow night." Jordanna blurted out.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me. But at least we all have something to celebrate to."

"Oh?" Jordanna asked.

"Your head is completely fine kiddo."

Both Meredith and Addison quickly made a b-line for Jordanna, crushing her in their embrace.

END CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Meredith, what are you wearing to dinner?" Jordanna asked from her bedroom.

Meredith walked in, "you're not ready yet? Derek's going to be here soon." She was wearing a simple black dress. She was in the middle of putting on her heels when she came in.

"Well, I'm looking for my dress that says 'buffer' in huge letters across the chest, but I seemed to have misplaced it." Jordan said.

"Stop being a brat." Meredith walked over to Jordanna's closet and pulled out a black skirt and the green top she had worn on her first date with Alex. Meredith held the material up to her sisters frame, "there, you're gorgeous, now hurry up!" She said before walking out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Addison, lets get going, we're going to be late." Mark said, sitting on his hotel bed, waiting for Addison. "You brought over two dresses, what is taking you so long?"

Addison opened the bathroom door, hair straightener in hand. "Mark, we're eating downstairs, its going to take us two minutes to ride down the elevator." She pulled the straightener through her hair, "plus, why are you so excited about getting your face pummelled by Derek anyways?" She joked.

"Why do you think I picked a fancy restaurant and thought Jordanna should come?"

"She was always good at calming us down wasn't she?" Addison unplugged the straightener and checked herself out in the mirror, "ok, lets go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Derek, Meredith and Jordanna got to the restaurant, Addison and Mark waved them over.

"Told you we were running late." Meredith said, walking over to their table.

"We're not late." Derek assured.

Jordanna had walked ahead, giving Addison and Mark a hug. Mark made sure that Jordan sat next to him. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it." He said. Meredith sat down next to Addison and Derek took a seat between her and Jordan.

"Didn't have much of a choice." Derek mumbled, picking up the menu.

Before anyone could retort, the waiter came over, "can I get you guys any drinks before we order?"

All four adults raised their hands like they were in grade school. Jordanna laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of dinner went by rather smoothly. Conversations were mostly started by Addison or Meredith and most questions were directed towards Jordanna.

By the time they had ordered dessert, Jordanna was fed up. "You know, you four are ridiculous. You are not going to solve anything by talking about me." All four were now looking at her. "Seriously, Derek, Mark slept with your wife. Now, apparently, you're super happy with Meredith. So what's the problem? Get over it…build a whatever and get over it!"

"Jordan…" Meredith tried to reason.

"No. Next time you want to get Derek and Mark to attempt to get along, do not use me as your buffer. It's not working." Jordanna picked up her purse and headed out of the restaurant.

On her way out, she picked up her phone and called Alex; asking him to come and pick her up.

Back at the table, Mark was the first person to speak, "she's right Derek. Are you really going to stay mad at someone who brought Meredith into your life?"

Derek cracked a smile as Meredith and Addison both said, "Shut up Mark!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's the rush, you sounded urgent on the phone." Alex said and Jordanna got into his car outside the hotel.

"Yeah, well, those four were really getting to me." Jordanna's phone started to ring, "speaking of which" she picked up her phone and motioned for Alex to be quiet. "Hey Mer… no, no, I'm fine… Really I am…Oh my god. Seriously fine…I'm going to meet Rebecca downtown. I'll see you at home later… Love you too."

"Where we going Jor?" Alex asked once she'd hung up.

"Umm, wherever you want."

"I know the perfect place." He said, making a quick u-turn.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me." He smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later they were outside of the car, walking with a flashlight through the forest. "I really hope you didn't bring me here to kill me." Jordanna laughed.

Alex laughed and pulled her closer as they walked, "of course not."

They kept walking until they came to a clearing. There was a swing built on a tree branch and the clearing overlooked the Seattle skyline and Ferryboats. "Oh, my god. Alex, its beautiful. She turned to him. "How do you know about this place?"

"My sister and I found it one day. We built the swing together. I haven't been up here in ages. I don't think anyone comes here." He said, taking a seat on the swing, making sure it was still sturdy.

Jordanna walked over to Alex and took a seat in his lap and took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. "Thank you for bringing me here Alex." She whispered, leaning into him.

They spent their time staring out into the night, slowly swinging back on forth. To Jordan, at that moment, things were perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith waited for Jordan to get home that night. She wanted to tell Jordan all about the rest of the evening. When she heard a car pull up, she went to the window to see if it was Jordanna. Upon further inspection, so noticed Jordanna getting out of Alex's car…

END CHAPTER FIFTEEN


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Well, that was an eventful evening." Derek said on the ride home.

"Sure was." Meredith sighed.

"Hey, what's going on with you?"

"It's just… I wish Jordanna didn't have such a shitty life you know? I mean, she's been through so much these past couple of years. I wish her life was better."

Derek pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. "Jordanna's life is getting better, trust me. I knew her in New York Meredith. She was really unhappy. I didn't know you were her sister then, but I now know how much she missed you. She is so happy with the three of you. Things will get better. I promise." Derek pulled her close.

"I think she'd be happier if you and Mark could get along a little bit better." Meredith smiled.

"I know you're right Meredith, and I will eventually forgive him, but I just can't right now."

"Ok." They got out of the car, "maybe it will help if I show you what he gave you?" Meredith said slyly, winking at him.

"That was really corny… Even for you."

"Hey… You should never call an invitation for sex corny, or you may not receive any at all."

Derek moved closer to her as they neared the front door. "Never, never again." He said, giving her a kiss before the two of them headed inside and made their way upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a complete nightmare." Addison said walking back into Mark's hotel room.

"I thought it went rather well." Mark said, kicking off his shoes.

"Are you kidding me? Jordanna stormed out. I know she used to be a little dramatic, but that wasn't. She was really hurt."

"Jordanna is fine. She's probably out partying right now."

"Thanks Mark, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Sorry… On the bright side though, she's kind of on my side right now."

"What?"

"Well, she yelled at Derek, told him to get over things. She's on my side."

"Seriously? Seriously? You're seriously using the fact that Jordan is on your side as a plus in all of this. You're unbelievable."

"Seriously unbelievable?" Mark laughed, "god, you're starting to sound more and more like Meredith and her friends.

"Shut up."

"Seriously, shut up?"

"You are dead meat mister." Addison said, moving closer and closer to the bed where Mark was sitting.

"You gonna spank me?"

"I'm going to seriously spank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to go downstairs and get us something to eat." Meredith said, getting out of bed.

"We just ate at the restaurant." Derek said.

"Are you kidding me? That was some mind-blowing work-out sex that we just had. How are you not hungry?"

"I made you do all of the work." He smiled.

"You're horrible." Meredith said, walking downstairs. When she reached the bottom, she heard a car pull up. Thinking it was Jordanna; she went to the front door and looked out the window.

She was right… It was Jordanna.

"Oh my god," Meredith muttered to herself. "That's Alex's car."

Fuming, Meredith waited for Jordanna make it to the front steps before quickly opening the front door. "Hey!" She greeted, with way too much enthusiasm.

"Umm, hey." Jordan said slowly, walking in a shutting the door behind her.

"Nice car you just got out of." Meredith folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, it's ok." Jordan put down her purse and tried to walk away; hoping that was all Meredith was going to say.

"It looks a lot like Alex's car."

Jordanna turned, "shit!"

"Yeah shit. What are you doing hanging around with Alex? Christina calls him evil spawn for a reason you know?"

"Meredith, calm down. Alex and I really care for each other."

"What? You and Alex really care about each other. What lies has he told you? Oh my god… Did you sleep with him?"

Tears stung Jordanna's eyes, "Do you really think that I am that stupid Meredith? I was raped. I can't believe you would think that about me."

"Jordan, I'm sorry. It's just… It's Alex."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Alex has done a lot of things at work to earn the title of Evil Spawn Jor. He-"

"Alex gets me. We've both had really shitty lives ok? You should really be nicer to him." Jordanna said before walking up the stairs and going to her room.

'So not hungry anymore.' Meredith thought to herself, making her way upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we are in so much trouble." Jordan said on the phone. It was the first thing she did when she got to her room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Meredith saw me getting out of your car just now." She said, pacing around her room.

"Crap." Alex muttered under his breath. "Meredith is a small person but I'm pretty sure if her and Addison teamed up they could totally kick my ass… Maybe even kill me."

"They're not going to kill you… Hurt you maybe, but not kill you. Meredith knows you're important to me."

"I'll talk to her." Jordanna paused on the phone, "ummm, Meredith said something about you being an Evil Spawn… And that you had good reason for the title. I mean, I'm not judging or anything and I totally trust you and-"

"Ok, now you're rambling."

"Sorry… It's just, Evil Spawn?"

"Yang started that, not me. I slept around a lot ok? I slept with Nurse Olivia when I was 'technically' seeing Izzie."

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yes, but that's not me anymore. I've never been so close to a person without actually having sex with them."

"So you didn't feel anything with Izzie?"

"I obviously felt something…" He laughed.

"You're not funny."

"Ok, seriously Jordanna. I'll admit that I was an asshole. I'm an asshole at work because everyone expects me to be an asshole. But I will never, ever be that guy with you… ever."

The phone line was silent.

"Ok?" Alex asked.

"Ok." Jordanna agreed.

"We'll figure all of this out, I promise."

"Ok, I should really go and talk to Meredith… I kind of stormed out after she said bad things about you."

Alex laughed, "Ok, I'll call you tomorrow if I survive work."

"Ok, bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's talking to him right now isn't she? God Derek, how did this happen? I mean, he met her for like what? Twenty minutes? God that girl works fast."

"A lot like her sisters." Derek laughed, leaning against the head board.

"Seriously Derek… She's seventeen years old. She shouldn't be dating people like Alex Karev… He's arrogant and deviant and mean and rude and-"

"Mer, you're rambling."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, it's cute."

"I'm really worried about her Derek. Someone like Alex couldn't be good for her."

"Jordanna is not a stupid kid Meredith. She obviously sees something in Alex that we don't."

"So… You don't see it either right?" Meredith asked.

"Can't say that I do."

"Good." Meredith said, snuggling into his embrace. "Should I tell Addison about any of this?"

"I think that Addison would rather hear something like this from Jordan."

"Yeah, but if I told her now; tomorrow Addison would give him hell."

KNOCK KNOCK

Meredith looked at Derek, rolling her eyes a little, "come in."

Jordanna slowly opened the door, "oh… hey Derek. I didn't know you were here. I wanted to talk to Meredith." Her voice trailed off.

"No problem Jo… Meredith didn't bring me anything to eat so… I'll come back later." Derek said, getting out of bed and heading out the door. Before he left though; he whispered something to Jordanna. Jordanna smiled briefly before looking back at Meredith.

"Have a seat kiddo." Meredith said, lifting up her bed covers. Once Jordanna was situated, Meredith decided that she has to speak first. "I'm really sorry I jumped to conclusions and accused you of sleeping with Alex."

"It's no problem," Jordanna said, resting her head on Meredith shoulder. "I mean, it's pretty common for a Grey to do something like that." She joked.

"Ha, ha… You are so funny." Meredith replied sarcastically. "But there is truth to that." They both laughed. "So… Alex Karev huh?"

"He's really great Mer. I mean, he makes me feel so safe and secure and all those things I've never felt before. All those things that you told me about you and your McDreamy."

"Wait! Alex is your McDreamy?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. We haven't been going out for that long, but I think, maybe, he could be."

"Ok."

"Ok? Seriously? You're just going to say ok?"

"Alex has always been a mysterious guy. If he makes you feel even half of what Derek makes me feel. I am totally ok with this."

"Really?"

"Doesn't mean I am going to be nice to him or anything; and I think once you tell Addison, she won't be either."

"Oh yeah… Addison. Don't tell her anything; not yet at least. I want to be the one to tell her. And I haven't talked to Alex about whether or not he wants to tell people at work so…"

"I won't say anything. I promise. Derek on the other hand…"

"Oh, he won't say anything." Jordanna smiled.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have plenty of dirt on one Derek Shepard."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not saying anything ok?"

"Fine, fine. But you know I'm going to try and pry it out of you later."

"Thanks Meredith. I should really go now. Derek's probably sitting outside with some kind of romantic dessert for the two of you or something."

"It's probably just Muesli or some crap like that."

"Well, I'm going anyways." Jordanna said getting up.

"Going to go and call Alex?"

"Shut up."

END CHAPTER…


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The next day at work, Meredith stood rather smugly in front of Alex's locker. She knew that he wouldn't be afraid of her, but she knew that he would be intimidated by three very pissed of attending's if he ever hurt Jordanna.

"You're in front of my locker." Alex said, smiling at Meredith.

"Sorry." Meredith said, moving out of the way for him, but remaining rather close.

"Why are you standing so close to me?" Alex said, grabbing his pager from his locker.

"Just trying to figure out what my sister sees in you." She said.

"Can we not talk about this here… Please?"

"But it will be talked about… Trust me."

Alex sighed. Jordanna told him that this was probably going to happen. He was prepared for anything if it meant not jeopardizing his relationship.

"Alright suck-ups!" Bailey said coming into the locker room. "Stevens with Shepard, O'Malley with Burke, Yang, you're with Sloan. Grey and Karev… In the pit." She said before disappearing.

"Looks like that talk is going to come a lot earlier." Meredith said, smiling as her and Alex made their way downstairs.

"You're seriously happy about going down to the pit because you get to talk to me about dating your sister?"

"Actually…" Meredith trailed off. "I'm not."

"You're hilarious." Alex said, getting into the elevator with her.

Once they were inside, Meredith pressed the emergency stop on the elevator.

"Oh my god… I should have known." Alex said, leaning against the back wall. "This is what you do right? You have meaningful conversations in elevators?"

"Listen Alex, I just want you to know that I'm not going to try and talk Jordanna out of dating you."

"I appreciate that."

"But, I also want you to know that even though Jordanna is fun and looks and sounds strong… She's been through a lot and she really isn't that strong. I just don't want you to hurt her Alex. I don't think she would be able to take it."

"I'm not going to-"

"But you hurt Izzie. You hurt George when he found out that you had slept with Olivia."

"This is different Meredith. I have never felt this way about anyone before ok? I really care about Jordanna. I know what she's been through and I know she's not as tough as she appears to be and I promise you that I will take care of her."

Meredith stayed silent. "Ok?" Alex said.

Meredith pressed the elevator button again and it began moving, "ok."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jordan, what are you doing here?" Addison asked.

"Well, I have a free class after lunch so I thought that I'd come over here and we can have lunch together."

"You have something to tell me don't you?"

"Can't a sister just come and visit another sister at her place of work and ask that sister to have lunch with her sister?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Yes I have something to tell you! Can we have lunch now?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked to the outdoor courtyard and bath sat down at a table with salads in hand. Jordanna quickly looked around to see if she could spot any interns having lunch. None of them were there yet.

"So, what's this thing you have to tell me?" Addison asked while pouring dressing onto her salad.

"Well... I've met someone."

"Pardon?"

"I'm currently dating someone."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Why did you have to come all the way down here to tell me, do I know this person or something?" She asked, smirking. Jordanna was never one to talk about relationships with Addison. That was more of a Meredith/Jordanna thing.

"Or something." Jordanna stated.

"Come on. Just tell me."

"Well, ever since my surgery here, I've kind of been spending some extra time with Dr. Karev."

Addison stayed silent.

"Say something." Jordanna pleaded.

"Alex Karev? Why would you tell me something like this? This sounds like something you would try to hide if you could help it right?"

"Well, he was dropping me off at home last night and Meredith saw me get out of her car and I wanted to tell you before it spread throughout the entire hospital."

"If that punk hurts-"

"If he hurts me, you're going to personally kick his ass. I know, I know. I already got that speech from Derek and Meredith."

"As long as he knows that."

"He does. Believe me, he does."

Addison took a bite of her salad. "Does he make you happy Jor?"

"Very happy."

"Then I can't be the one to tell you not to be with him. I mean; I'm with Mark." They both laughed.

"Very true. New deal. I won't give you grief about Mark if you don't give me grief about Alex?"

"Deal."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During their lunch, Addison had gotten paged; so Jordanna was now finishing her lunch alone. She looked around and caught a glimpse of Alex looking for a spare table. He spotted Jordan and headed over to see her.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" He asked, taking the seat that was formerly occupied by Addison.

"I came here to have lunch with Addison so I could tell her about us. She just got paged."

"Did you manage to tell her?"

"Yeah, I did. She actually took it very well."

"Better than Meredith because she was kind of freaking me out this morning."

"Oh my god. What did she do?"

"Stalked me all morning, then finally told me never to hurt you ever."

"Thinking about running far, far away yet?"

"Not even close." He said, bending over the table to kiss Jordanna.

"Oh my god! Did you just kiss Evil Spawn?" They both looked up to see Christina staring down at them in disgust. George, Izzie and Meredith standing behind her.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Alex said. "Guess you never told them yet huh Mer?"

"Nope. Actually, I was kind of waiting for something like this to happen." Meredith said, laughing as she took a seat next to her sister.

"You two were just kissing." George observed, pulling a chair over to sit down.

"Very observant Bambi." Alex said; then receiving a light slap on the shoulder from Jordanna.

"Don't be rude Alex."

"Oh dude… She totally already has you whipped." Christina said, unwrapping her sandwich.

"You got anything to say Iz?" Alex asked.

"No." Izzie replied; never taking a seat. "You know what guys… I really have to get going. I forgot I have to finish some charts before my surgery this afternoon." She said, leaving.

Everyone knew why she left, but no one decided to talk about it.

"I should really get back to class. I have a Biology test coming up." Jordanna said, getting up and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you at home." She said to Meredith, "and I'll talk to you later." She said to Alex, leaving out a kiss this time.

Once Jordanna had left, Alex spoke up. "I guess I should talk to Izzie huh?" He asked the three, who were still trying to get over the shock of the fact that he was with Jordan in the first place.

"You think Evil Spawn?" Christina said.

"Shut up Crack Whore." He said before leaving the three alone.

"Oh my god… How are you ok with this?" Christina asked Meredith.

"He makes her happy guys. And right now, that's exactly what my sister needs."

END CHAPTER 17


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"Izzie, what's the matter with you?" Alex asked, walking into the locker room.

"Are you kidding me? You're screwing jail bait and there's something wrong with me?"

"We're not sleeping together Izzie. I really care about Jordanna."

"And what the hell was I?"

"I've changed Izzie. I would never hurt Jordanna."

"That's great Alex. I'm so proud that you've changed." She replies sarcastically.

"I am sorry that I hurt you Iz. I thought we were over this."

"We are. I am. I just don't want you taking advantage of some beautiful young girl. Do you even know what she's been through?"

"I'm not going to hurt her. I am not taking advantage of her. I know exactly what happened to her. I love her."

"You what?"

"I'm in love with her."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh my god. Seriously?"

"Seriously." Alex laughed. "But you can't tell anyone ok? I got enough people giving me grief about being with Jordan in the first place. I just, need someone on my side with all of this. I need a friend."

Izzie thought for a moment. "I can be that for you." She said.

"Seriously?" Alex mocked.

"Shut up!" Izzie said, playfully smacking him on the shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Izzie seemed kind of upset today at lunch. She's not mad at me or anything is she?" Jordanna asked Alex on the phone.

"No, she's not. Izzies just on the long list of people who are going to kill me if I hurt you. Which, by the way, who's on my side if you hurt me?"

"Umm, no one."

"That's what I thought."

"Everyone seems to think that we're sleeping together Alex."

"Don't listen to them"

"Well, sex seems to be a big part of your persona Alex."

"I'm not going to pressure you Jordan."

"I know that Alex. It's just… If you're not having sex with me… I just don't want you to resent me or try to get it somewhere else."

"That's not going to happen Jordan."

"But-"

"No buts. Listen to me. I love sex, I'll admit that, but… God I really didn't want to say this to you."

"What?"

"As much as I love sex… I have a pretty vivid imagination as well; and just the thought of you, is enough to get my by."

"Ok… So didn't need to hear that." Jordan laughed.

"Well, you asked."

"Well… What do you think about?"

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. Am I wearing clothes?" Jordan continued laughing.

"Ok, ok… Enough. I just… Don't worry about any of that ok?"

"It's not going to be forever Alex. I just have some things I need to get through before I start a physical relationship."

"I know that. I just want you to know that I don't mind."

"You have your imagination."

"Ha ha… Yes I do."

"Ok… So, Friday night? Movie maybe?"

"Sounds good."

"Maybe we could double with Derek and Meredith?"

"Maybe we could triple with Addison and Mark?"

"Ok, ok… I get your point. No doubles."

"Thank you."

"Ok, good night."

"Good night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"all of you will be expected to know how to triage patients and it's my job to make sure you five know how to do it." Dr. Bailey lectured.

"Dr Bailey… Can I interrupt you for a minute?" The chief came over and asked.

"Of course sir."

"We just got a report of a mass casualty accident. We need to send some people over there." The chief said.

The intern stood silent. "You heard the man!" Bailey started. "Pack up. Let's go!"

They had grabbed their bags and now all the interns minus Christina were on the way to the scene.

"Hey Meredith? Do you know why Jordanna didn't have her cell phone turned on this morning. I said I would call her but all I got was her voicemail." Alex asked Meredith as they rode to the scene.

"I think she was charging it this morning. She has that stupid Ferry tour thing this morning so she was out of the house before I even got up, but I think I saw her phone in the kitchen."

"Oh yeah. She told me that she was on one of the earliest sailings. She really didn't want to go to that thing."

"Ok Docs! We're here!"

Everyone got out and were shocked by what they saw.

END CHAPTER

A/N: Tell me what you think about adding the ferry arc thingy. I wasnt one hundred percent sure if i did. Also... sorry the chap is so short... I didnt want to go too far into the next chapter.

Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Oh my god… Alex?" Meredith said, scanning the scene in front of her.

"I know." He said, watching the Washington Ferry burn in front of him and the other interns.

"Holy mother of god." Izzie said.

"Ok guys, you know what to do. Black tags, red, yellow, and green. Prioritize. Help who you can." Dr. Bailey said before leaving the four alone.

George and Izzie took off in two different directions. Alex looked over to Meredith who was visibly shaking.

"Meredith, this might now even be the one she was on."

"Alex, you and I both know the ferry schedule."

"Ok, ok. Listen to me. Over there are the people tagged in Green and Yellow. Go see if you can find Jordanna. I'm going to go and check over here." He said, referring to the black and red tagged victims. "Try calling her cell phone!" He yelled to her as he walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith slowly scanned the people around her. Families frantically searched for each other as they cried for help. Meredith removed her hospital ID and put it in her pocket so no one would come to her for help. She knew that she should be helping people, but she would only be a doctor after she found her sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex made his way through all of the lost souls. Every time he pulled back a white sheet, bile rose in his throat. He saw all the casualties around him; all of the potential surgeries he could be getting in on. None of that mattered to him now. All he cared about was not finding Jordanna under one of these white sheets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith? Meredith!" Meredith turned. Sitting on an empty milk crate was Jordanna with a paramedic beside her.

"Jordan!" Meredith ran over to ser sister. "Thank god you're ok."

"That's what I keep telling this guy here."

"We have to assess everybody miss."

"Let my sister do that. She's a doctor. Go help someone who's really in trouble ok?"

The paramedic quickly left Meredith and Jordanna alone. "Are you… ok?"

Jordanna turned and showed Meredith her back. There were tons of small scratched and a few bleeding cuts with bits of glass stuck inside. "Yellow tagged and ready to get the hell out of here."

"What happened?"

"I was leaning against one of the windows when the ferry crashed. Saved my friends though. Not a scratch on them ."

"Ok… shut up for a minute kiddo and let me make sure you're going to be ok." Meredith said, looking at her scratches. "You're going to need some stitches. I'll see if you can catch a ride with an ambulance going to Seattle Grace."

"I'll call Addison on the way. She's probably seen the news by now and is freaking out or something." Jordanna said. "You go and save some lives."

"Oh my god! Alex is probably losing his mind. He's going through dead bodies trying to find you."

"I have to see him before I go." Jordanna said frantically searching around to see if she could catch a glimpse of him.

"Ok, ok. I'll go get him. Stay here. Don't move ok?"

"Ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex! Alex! I found her!"

He came running over to Meredith. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's right over there. She's going to need some stitches, but she'll be ok. She's right over there. I'm going to try and find an ambulance for Jordan to catch a ride with."

"Jordan!" Alex exclaimed, glad to see Jordanna's face not covered by a white sheet.

"Alex." Jordan sighed.

Alex hugged her gently, giving her a quick kiss. "What happened to your back?"

"I was leaning against a window when we crashed and it shattered around me."

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No Alex, Look around you. These people need your help."

"Jordan… This is Joshua. His ambulance is going to Seattle Grace. He said you can sit up front because his partner has to stay in the back with the patient." Meredith said, coming over to them.

"Ok, Thank you." She said. "You guys don't worry about me. Help them! Get yourselves into some kick ass surgeries!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison waited with Mark for the ambulance carrying her sister to arrive.

"There she is!" Addison said, spotting Jordanna in the front seat of the ambulance. Mark and Addison rushed over and opened the door. Jordan was leaning forward, careful not to let her back touch the seat. Addison saw the glass in Jordan's back… "Oh my god."

"I'm find Addison… really."

"Says the girl with the glass sticking out of her back." Mark said, helping her out of the ambulance.

"You shouldn't fuss you guys. There are going to be a ton of people coming in."

"Well, their not here yet." Addison said.

"And there's no way I'm letting some virgin ER intern do your stitches. I'm going to make sure you don't have any scars.

"Ok, ok. Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours later. Izzie, George and Alex has all come back and had checked on Jordan. It had gotten extremely busy after Mark had bandaged her up so she went to sit in OR one's observation deck.

"Someone told me you were up here." Alex said.

"When Izzie told me she screwed holes in some guys head, I had to come and see for myself. Has Meredith come back yet?"

"I havent seen her. Last I heard Dr Shepard went to the scene to get her."

"Something's not right."

"Jordan, there were hundreds of people there." Alex said, pulling her closer to him.

"Is Izzie getting paged?"

"Looks like it."

BEEP BEEP!

Alex looked down at his pager. "Trauma one?"

Izzie looked up at Alex. He shrugged. Izzie sighed and took off her gloves.

"Im coming with you." Jordan said.

END CHAPTER NINETEEN


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Alex, Izzie and Jordanna rushed down to trauma one, coming face to face with Christina and George. "Wait a second? We all got paged?" Christina said.

"There's Dr. Bailey!" Izzie said.

Miranda Bailey came out of Trauma room one, a solemn look on her face. "Dr. Bailey, what's going on? Why were we all paged down here?" George asked.

"It's Meredith." Miranda said, looking specifically at Jordanna.

"What?" Jordanna said, trying to make her way to Trauma One. Alex held her back, knowing that they probably wouldn't let her in to see her sister until they knew if she was going to live or die. "Alex, let me go."

"Hold on Jordan."

"We don't know exactly what happened yet but Derek found her in the ocean near the accident. She must have fallen over…" Miranda paused and took a deep breath, "we haven't been able to resuscitate her yet."

Jordanna gasped and then started to cry. Alex pulled her closer, careful not to touch her back. She cried into his chest as he tried to soothe her.

Christina, Izzie and George walked closer to Dr. Bailey. "How long has she been under?" Izzie asked.

"We've been trying for about fifteen minutes now, but no one knows how long she was in the water."

"Where's Addison?" Jordanna asked from behind everyone.

"She knew you were with Alex. I think she went to find Derek. We wouldn't let him stay once he brought Meredith in and he stormed out of here. I don't know where they went. I told Addison I'd page her when anything changes." Jordanna nodded.

"Come on. All we can do is wait. I think I know where Derek and Addison might be." Alex said. "Page me if anything changes." He said, escorted a very distraught Jordan away from everyone.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dr. Bailey said to three of her interns.

"I'm going in there to help Meredith." Christina said.

"Oh no you're not. I'm not making any exceptions for you guys."

"She's my person Damnit!" Christina raged.

"No. Mark and the Chief are in there right now trying to save your person's life. You can either wait outside or find something useful to do, but you are not getting in there."

George, Izzie and Christina all leaned against the wall and slid down it into a sitting position.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex, why can't I see Meredith?" Jordanna said, trembling.

"It's hospital policy Jordan. We don't let the family in until-"

"You know if they're going to live or die?" Jordan said, using anger to try and hide her pain. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Where the hell are we going?"

Alex was leading them down an empty corridor. "If anyone wants any peace in this place, this is where they'll be." Alex said.

Sure enough, sitting on a gurney in the dark hallway was Derek and Addison. "Addi!" Jordan yelled, running to her sister.

Addison leapt up from the gurney. Her tear stained face clearly visible. "Hey kiddo." She whispered.

Jordan looked over to Derek. He sat with his knees up, his head in his lap. "Addison… What happened? No one is saying anything." Jordan cried. Alex had now caught up to them and put his hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"Derek isn't saying much. Apparently she fell or was pushed into the water." Addison said, her voice a little uneasy.

"Addison, there's something you're not telling me."

Addison sighed, "Meredith can swim Jordan. She taught you. She wasn't caught on anything, the tide wasn't sweeping her away. Has she said anything to you lately?"

"No, everything's been fine. Do you really think she did this on purpose?"

"Of course she didn't Jordan." Alex interrupted, trying to soothe her. "We shouldn't be talking about this now anyways. The only person who knows what happened is Meredith, so we just have to wait."

"But-"

"Alex is right Jordan. All we can do is wait." Addison left the two and went back over to Derek and sat next to him on the gurney.

Alex and Jordanna took a seat on the next gurney over… waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We can't just sit here you guys. Meredith wouldn't just sit here if it was one of us." Izzie said.

"You're right… She wouldn't." Christina agreed. She got up from her spot on the floor.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"I'm going to go and do what Meredith would do."

Izzie and George got up and followed her. "And that would be?"

"I'm going to go and get drunk." Christina said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While three interns sat at a bar, two couples sat in the hospital basement. They had been there for almost twenty minutes but it had seemed like much longer. No one said anything.

BEEP BEEP!

END CHAPTER TWENTY


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Derek leapt to his feet, moving at fast as a bullet out of a gun. "Derek, wait!" Addison yelled, trying to catch up to him in the heels she was currently wearing.

Jordanna didn't move, she didn't want to. She was too scared that they had lost Meredith. She was too afraid that they would tell her that her sister was dead.

"Jordanna, come on, let's go." Alex said, getting up and holding his hands out to her.

Jordan shook her head, "I can't Alex, I can't." She cried, "what if they tell me that Meredith's dead?"

"Then I'm going to help you get through it. But you have to get up and come with me ok?" He said forcefully.

Jordan looked up at him and nodded. She reached her hands out and grasped his hands. Alex helped her up and pulled her close to him. "Ok, lets go." She whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison had caught up to Derek by catching the elevator while he took the stairs. No one stopped them from going into her room this time so they opened the door.

Christina, George, and Izzie all stood around a very blue looking Meredith with tears in their eyes. Mark, Miranda and Richard stood behind them.

Meredith's eyes were closed… but the beeping of the heart monitor let them know that she was indeed alive.

Addison moved to Meredith's right and Derek to the left of Meredith's bedside.

"She breathing on her own and her temperature is almost back to normal." Miranda said before excusing herself.

"Has she said anything yet?" Addison asked while outting her hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"She said 'ouch'" Christina said, "then she fell back asleep."

Mark walked over to Addison, "She's going to be sleeping for a while." He said.

"You three really should be getting back to work. There are a lot of hurt people out there." Dr. Webber said to the interns.

The three left with only a little grumbling. The chief followed them out, leaving Derek, Mark and Addison alone with Meredith.

Alone until the door burst open and Jordanna and Alex came in.

"She's going to be ok." Addison said quickly before Jordanna had a chance to break down again.

Jordanna clutched Alex's hand tightly, not wanting to let go. She saw Meredith lying there and she cried. It was a cry of relief. As she cried, her legs gave out beneath her, one hand still holding Alex's.

Addison reached over and knelt down in front of Jordanna. "Hey, hey. She's going to be fine." Addison pulled her close.

"Why is it so loud in here?"

"Meredith." Derek whispered.

"Meredith." Jordanna said, rising from her spot on the floor.

"Hey you." Meredith said, "what's wrong?" She asked with a smile.

Jordanna made her way to her sisters beside and climbed into the bed next to her without saying a word. She hugged Meredith tightly and cried again. Alex, Mark, Addison, and Derek watched from a close distance.

As Jordanna cried, Meredith tried to console her. "Hey kiddo, I'm fine. I'm going to be fine. There's no need to cry."

"I thought you had died Mer." She mumbled into Meredith's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Meredith said.

After a few more minutes of just wanting to be close to her sister Jordanna spoke again. "I'm hogging you." She said, getting off the bed and wiping her eyes. She went over to Alex who gladly held Jordan in his arms. "I'll come back in a little while. I'm just going to call the school and some friends that were with me. Meredith nodded and Jordan left with Alex.

"So… No one else wants to climb into bed with me?" Meredith laughed.

"Meredith…" Addison started. "What the hell happened out there?"

"I was helping s guy who was bleeding. He was waking up from shock and he pushed me out of his way. I tripped and fell over."

"You didn't his your head, you didn't get caught on anything, and the water was fairly calm." Derek said.

"What are you getting at?"

"Meredith… You're a good swimmer! You taught Jordan remember!" Addison cried. "You could have easily gotten out of the water. Jordan's right. None of us would know what do you if we had lost you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened out there. I'm sorry."

"We not going to talk about this now." Mark interrupted. "Meredith, you need some more sleep. You're not back to your old self yet. Addy, lets go."

Addison shook her head slowly and giving Meredith one last teary gaze, left her room.

"Derek, you don't really think that I did this on purpose do you?" Meredith asked once it was just the two of them.

"I don't know what to think Meredith. But none of that matters right now though. You're here, and you're breathing. That is all that matters to me." Derek said. "And I will climb into bed with you." He smiled, getting into the hospital bed next to her and pulling her in close.

"I love you Derek." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Addison, what the hell was that all about?" Mark asked her.

"Mark, Meredith can swim! My sister can swim! Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know Addy."

"I do! It's because she's selfish. She didn't care about anyone when she decided to stop swimming." Addison cried. "She didn't think anyone would be affected by this. I just got my sister back Mark… I don't want to lose her again."

As Addison cried, Mark pulled her close and she clung to him for support. "You're not going to lose her Addy. Just talk to her." Addison closed her eyes tightly and continued to be held by Mark.

END CHAPTER 21


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

"Alex, don't you have work to get back to or something?" Jordanna asked. She was resting in Alex's arms on the roof of the Hospital.

"I'm fine right here."

"Alex, seriously. I bet every other intern besides you and Meredith are in some kind of great surgery. You should be there too."

"Jordan-"

"It's fine Alex. I'm going to go and spend some time with Meredith anyways. Maybe go home and get her some clothes. How long do you think she'll be here for?"

"Only for a couple of days."

Jordanna nodded, then got up. "Ok… Time to be productive right?"

Alex laughed, "right." He advanced towards her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to him. He leaned in to give her a kiss.

"This is not productive." Jordanna said pulling away slightly. She really didn't want to leave his arms.

"I think its productive."

Jordanna finally managed to get out of his grip. "Ok… Seriously, leaving now."

"Fine… Let's go."

"Make sure you tell me all about your surgery."

They walked back downstairs together, Alex heading to the ER and Jordanna heading to Meredith's room.

Jordan knocked on Meredith's door and walked in. "Where's Derek? I thought he'd be glued to your side."

"I told him that he had to get me real food or I wouldn't let him back in."

"At least I know that you are back to your old self. How are you feeling?" Jordan asked, walking further into the room and taking a seat on a chair nearby.

"Physically, I'm doing fine." Meredith looked down and fidgeted with the blanket covering her up.

"Meredith… what's wrong?"

"I didn't do this on purpose Jordan. I didn't. I swam… For awhile, I swam."

"I know Meredith… I know."

"Addison and Derek don't believe me."

"They were scared Mer. We were all scared. They just need answers. They need to make sense of everything."

"And you?"

"All I care about is that you're alive. Nothing else matters. They'll realize that eventually." Jordanna smiled and held Meredith's hand. "Just… try to stay alive ok?"

"Ok."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordanna had quickly gone home to get some of Meredith's clothes and on her way back to Meredith's room she noticed Addison loitering around.

"What are you doing?"

"I work here."

"You're working, two doors away from Meredith's room?"

"Yes… Yes I am."

"Liar! The Chief isn't letting you work right now." Jordanna laughed. Addison was being childish.

"Fine, ok… The last time I was in there I yelled at her. I yelled at the sister who was dead for almost an hour."

"And?"

"And I don't know where to go from there."

Jordanna handed her a duffle bag. "Here… Some of Meredith's clothes. Consider it a peace offering."

"You are wise beyond your years Kidlet."

"Just call me the ugly green guy from the Star Wars movies."

Addison laughed. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Sneak into one of the observation rooms and see some cool surgery."

"I think Mark's in O.R 2."

"Thanks. Don't worry about Meredith. I think she's going to be fine."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll come find you later and we can have dinner. Also, ask Mark to take a look at your stitches and maybe Alex can change your bandages later."

"Ok."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Jordanna had insisted to Addison and Mark that she would be fine staying at home alone for the night. She insisted mainly because she was mad at Addison for chickening out on talking to Meredith. When she went in to see her she was sleeping so she just left the clothes by her bed.

But when she got home to the quiet house, she immediately regretted it. She checked the messages on the phone. One from Izzie and one from George saying that they would be stuck at the hospital all night. She wondered if Alex was in the same predicament.

She dialled his cell phone number and was surprised that he answered it. "Hey you. No Surgery for you?"

"No. They were all taken. I just finished doing the suturing in the pit. I'm on my way home."

"How would you like to make a little detour?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. George and Izzie aren't going to be home tonight and I told Addison and Mark that they didn't have to stay with me, but… I'd really like someone here with me."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Oh, and can you bring something for my back. Addison said that I needed my bandages changed before I went to sleep but I completely forgot about it."

"No problem. See you soon."

"Ok, bye."

Alex made it to the house in record time.

"So, where do you want to do this?" He asked.

"My room will be fine. I'm so tired."

"Ok… You first."

Alex followed Jordanna up the stairs to her room. "Alright, so… umm, you're going to need to take off your shirt and lie down on the bed."

"Seriously Alex," Jordanna said before turning her back to Alex and taking off her shirt. "You better be more demanding than that when we start having sex or we're going to have a real problem." They both laughed.

"Just get your ass in that bed." He said, taking out everything he needed from his bag.

Jordan laid on her stomach on the bed. She wasn't wearing a bra because of the position of some of the cuts and Alex could make out the outline of her breasts. She was gorgeous.

"Are you staring at me?" Jordan asked from her position.

"No… Not at all." Alex sat down on the side of the bed and slowly began taking off the old bandages. "This looks like its going to heal really well. Doesn't look like you're going to have any scars."

"Good." Jordan whispered. She had her eyes closed and was enjoying the feeling of Alex's hands on her back.

"Do you need anything for the pain?"

"I took a Tylenol 3 before you came over."

"Oh… so you're flying pretty high then." He laughed.

They then delved into a comfortable silence as Alex started putting on the new bandages. He kept trying to think of Jordan as any other patient but was finding it increasingly difficult.

"Ok… All done. You can Uhh, put your shirt back on."

Alex turned away so Jordan could put her shirt back on. Once she did she climbed into her bed. "You must be tired too." She observed.

"A little."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will." Alex answered, climbing into bed next to her. Jordanna immediately snuggled into the crook of Alex's arm and fell asleep. After watching Jordan sleep for a while, Alex finally fell asleep as well, never letting go of Jordanna.

END CHAPTER.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"Oh… This is just great. Meredith asks us to check up on her sister and she's sleeping with the Evil Spawn!" Christina whispered harshly to Izzie and George, who are all standing by Jordanna's door.

"Well, they both still have clothes on. So that's a good sign." Izzie whispered back.

"You know, we can hear everything you guys are saying right?" Jordanna said, sitting up in bed.

"Thanks for the Evil Spawn comment by the way." Alex said, also getting up.

"You guys aren't going to tell Meredith about this are you?" Jordanna asked.

"Hmmm, considering that she's still recovering from being dead and everything, not yet." Christina laughed, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, ummm, so… George and I are going to make some breakfast." Izzie said, quickly pulling George out of the room with her.

"Well, that was fun." Jordanna said.

"It was actually. How did you sleep?"

"Never better." Jordanna smiled, leaning over to give Alex a kiss.

"How's your back feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. I don't think that they are bleeding anymore. I'll get Mark to look at them later and ask when I can get the stitches out. He doesn't think that I'll have any scars."

"That's good. But you know that I wouldn't care if you did right?"

"Yeah." Jordanna gave him another kiss. "C'mon; lets get downstairs and be made fun of."

"Do we have to?" Alex said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes… I'm hungry, and as much as I don't want to be made fun of; Izzie is an amazing cook. And it smells like she's frying up sausages.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Addison, stop being stupid. You and Meredith were doing so good. We were a family again there for a while. Meredith needs us right now. Here," Jordanna gave her another bag of clothes. "I forgot to give Meredith some jeans to go home in. Go give them to her." Jordanna said, walking away.

"Wait. You're not going to go in there with me?"

"I want Mark to take a look at my back before he goes into surgery. Then I have to go to school and get some of my homework. I don't want to fall behind while I'm quote-end-quote "Traumatized over my sister's almost death"."

Addison huffed. Took a deep breathe and walked inside Meredith's room.

"Hey." Meredith said, sitting up.

"Hey." Addison held up the bag. "Jordanna said that you wanted jeans."

"She did? She already gave me a pair."

"I'm going to hurt that kid." Addison laughed.

"She's smart. I'll give her that."

"Yeah." Addison agreed. "So… I'm really sorry for yelling at you yesterday."

"That's ok… You were upset. Everyone was upset."

"Still. It's no excuse. I accused you of trying to kill yourself."

"I was tired Addie. Really, really tired. The water was really cold and I admit that I probably could have fought harder. I should have fought harder, but I-"

"It's ok. We're ok."

"Good. I'm glad."

"So, when do we get to spring you from this joint?"

"Hopefully later today. Derek's going to drive me home when he gets out of surgery. I think he's set-up round the clock surveillance for me when he's not around. Christina, Izzie, George, and Jordanna are all taking shifts watching me when Derek's not around until I come back to work."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. You're going to have to pull a jail break and get me out of there."

"No problem. I'm very Stealth." Addison gloated.

"Yeah. Stealth. Like when you dropped off my clothes last night. That was very stealth of you." Meredith laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordanna got to school at the beginning of lunch so she decided to stay with her friends and eat with them. "Seriously you guys… I'm fine. If I wasn't on Meredith watch duty I would be back here at school with you guys."

"I wouldn't. I would stay home until graduation. Just come in for finals." Sarah said.

"How are you feeling physically. I heard that your back was bleeding pretty badly. Are there going to be scars?" Jessica asked.

"Thankfully, no. Addison's boyfriend is a Plastic Surgeon so he made sure that he did my stitches so there wouldn't be any scarring."

"Good. I'd probably be afraid to be seen naked by anyone." Katie; a girl none of them liked said as she walked by, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Well, actually Katie; When we woke up together I talked to my boyfriend and he said that he wouldn't care either way. He loves me and that's all that matters."

Everyone at the table smiled and Katie walked away.

"Oh my god, did Alex really say that?"

"You woke up with him? That means you spent the night with him."

"It was nothing really. Meredith wasn't home and I was lonely, so he just stayed with me. And yes, he really said that."

A chorus of "awwww's" made there way around the lunch table.

Jordanna smiled to herself. Things were going to be ok. Addison was talking to Meredith. They were in love with two great guys and so was Jordan. T

'Things were going to be ok.' She thought to herself once more, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

END CHAPTER


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

"Meredith, you've only been home for a week. You can't seriously be thinking of going back to work?" Derek asked.

"I have no internal damage. Nothing to heal. I just needed some rest, and I've had that. Plenty of it. Too much rest."

"Jordan… Will you tell your sister that she's being crazy."

"Hey, if she goes back to work then I can go back to school." Jordan said.

"Who made up that rule?" Meredith argued.

"Umm, Derek said-"

"Oh, Derek said. That's it. You. School. Tomorrow. Got it?"

"Meredith-" Derek started.

"I don't need my seventeen year old sister baby sitting me anymore. I'm not going to go swimming anytime soon."

"We appreciate that." Jordan smiled. "I'm going to go and call Rebecca and tell her that I'm coming back to school tomorrow." Then she raced upstairs.

"Wow, I have never seen anyone that excited about going back to school before." Derek said.

"Yeah. She doesn't get it from me. Addison used to be like that about school too."

"Meredith, are you sure that you're ready to come back to work?"

"Derek, I'll be fine. I'm fine. Ok?" She pulled him in for a kiss.

"Ok. I'll talk to the chief when I go in later today. Tell him that you're coming back."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"But, I do have a couple more hours until I have to go in?"

Meredith smiled. "Whatever will we do with ourselves?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god. I feel like crap. There's no way I can go into work today." Addison said, flushing the toilet that she had just threw up in and walking into the bedroom she shared with Mark.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I have no idea. Must have been something I ate the other night. Too much spicy food or something. I'm going to call the Chief and take a sick day. I didn't have any surgeries booked anyways."

"Do you want me to stay home with you?"

"No… That's ok. I don't think I'm contagious so maybe later I'll see what Meredith and Jordanna have planned and maybe they can come over and keep me company. We've been doing it for Meredith all week. I'll ask Jordan to bring some movies."

"Ok. Call me if you need anything ok?" Mark said, giving Addison a kiss goodbye.

As soon as Mark left Addison pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Jordanna! You and Meredith have to come over here now."

"Where are you?"

"At the new apartment. You guys have to come over right now."

"Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. You have to come over. And I need you to stop at the store for me too."

"You cant do this yourself?"

"No! Listen. Just get Meredith and get down here."

"Ok, ok. What do you need from the store?"

"Umm."

"Spit it out Addison. I'll hang up on you soon."

"I need you to pick me up every pregnancy test there is at the store."

"What?! Seriously? Oh my god… I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Shut up… I'm not sure yet. Hence, the visit to the store for me"

"You're an OBGYN, you should know these things."

"I don't know what its like to feel pregnant. God. Just get down here ASAP. Please."

"Ok, ok. We'll be right there."

"Thank you." Addison hung up the phone and sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank god you guys are here. I've been going crazy." Addison said, pulling Meredith and Jordanna into the apartment.

"Well, hello to you to mommy." Meredith said, smiling.

"Did you get them?" Addison asked, ignoring Meredith's comment.

"Yes, we did." Jordanna said, handing Addison two grocery bags. "They have a lot of different kinds of pregnancy tests.

"Hey, there are some doubles here."

"Oh yeah. All the pregnancy talk freaked Meredith out and she bought some extras."

"Just in case." Meredith mumbled.

"You two are ridiculous. Let's just get this over with."

"Wait." Meredith stopped Addison on her way to the bathroom.

"What?"

"Do you want to be pregnant?"

"I've always wanted kids Meredith. And I'm not getting any younger."

"Does Mark want children?" Jordanna asked.

"Honestly. I have no idea. We haven't talked about it."

"Well, we're here for you Addie. No matter what happens." Meredith said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Now go and pee on that stick!" Jordan encouraged.

END CHAPTER 24


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

"So… What are you going to tell Mark?" Meredith asked, sitting next to Addison and Jordanna.

"I don't know."

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby Addie." Jordan said, giving her big sister a hug.

"What if he leaves me you guys?"

"Mark is not going to leave you Addison. He loves you too much." Meredith said.

"Yeah, he's going to be really happy about this." Jordanna said, "and we'll be here for you. No matter what happens."

"Thanks."

"Hey Meredith, what's the matter with you?" Jordanna asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Are you upset that you're not pregnant too? To tell you the truth, I don't think that I could handle two hormonal sisters at the same time."

"Not upset, just a little disappointed."

"Derek wants kids," Addison said, "Derek grew up with a big family. He's always wanted children. It'll happen."

"Gee thanks. When he finds out you're pregnant he'll want to knock me up right away."

"Anything to complete with Mark."

"Exactly."

All three of them laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not pregnant." Jordan said, looking at the pregnancy test she had took just for fun.

Addison and Meredith stared at Jordanna. "Please tell me that you are not having sex with Alex." Meredith said.

"I'm not stupid Meredith. Alex could be arrested for that. He could use his Medical licence. It was just a joke you guys. Geez."

"But you will right? Eventually? You and Alex?" Addison asked, making a sceptical face.

"Well, Alex loves me, and I love him; so yeah, eventually."

"I hope you two aren't counting down the days until your eighteenth birthday or something. Because Alex is the type of guy who would-"

"No, its not like that. Alex isn't like that, and I am not in the mood for a safe sex talk ok?" Jordanna stood up, "It won't be my first time, but I want it to be just as special, because my first time consisted of rape!" She made her way to the door. "Don't cheapen this experience for me ok? Please?" She said before leaving.

"I think we bought one too many pregnancy tests." Meredith said.

"Yup." Addison agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Just hoping you'd have time to have lunch with your girlfriend."

"Oh, is she here some where?" Alex played. Jordanna made a move to hit him, "Kidding, kidding. Of course I would love to have lunch with you. But I thought that you were spending the day with Meredith."

"Well Addison took the day off so she's spending the day with Meredith."

"Well, lucky for me then."

"Indeed it is." Jordanna smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, have you planned what you're doing for your birthday yet?" Alex asked, "only one month away."

Jordanna immediately thought back to her conversation with Meredith and Addison. "Umm, well… My friends might do something at night. I think I'll do the sister/family dinner thing the night before."

"Are you going to schedule any time for me." Alex smiled.

Jordan snapped. "Why? So we can have sex the minute I turn eighteen?"

Alex was taken aback. "Jordanna, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I'm talking about nothing. I gotta go." She got up quickly.

Alex was faster and stopped her from running off. "I just want to know what your plans are so that I could take you out ok? It's not like I'm counting down the days Jor. It'll happen when it happens. Ok?"

Jordanna nodded. "I'm sorry. I lost it. I'm sorry."

Alex kissed her. "It's ok. How about we spend the day together. Brunch and an afternoon movie before you go out with your friends?"

"Sounds perfect."

Alex's pager went off, "duty calls. I love you."

"I love you too."

END CHAPTER 25


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Mark asked when he walked inside. He leaned over the couch and gave Addison a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm feeling pretty good actually."

"That's great." Mark said, taking a seat on the couch next to Addison. "What are you watching?"

Addison quickly turned off the T.V. "Actually, I was hoping that we could talk." She smiled, turning to face him.

"Talk… like, talk dirty?" Mark smiled.

"No! Talk… like, really talk. About stuff other than sex."

"Umm, ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Well, we've been in Seattle for a while and we are still living in a hotel."

"You want to move? We can move. An apartment, Condo, maybe a house?"

"A house? Really?"

"If you wanted." Mark said, pulling her close.

"Mark, have you ever thought about having children?"

"Honestly, I never used to. But now, here with you. I think about it more and more."

"Mark…" Addison took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What? How? Well, I know how; but we were always careful."

"Not all the time Mark."

"I can't believe this."

"Like a bad 'I can't believe this.' or a good 'I can't believe this'?" Addison asked.

"A good 'I can't believe this.' A very good 'I can't believe this.'" He gave her a kiss. "So, this is why you're feeling sick?"

Addison nodded.

"It'll be worth is Addie. This is so great. Who knows yet? I want to tell everybody,"

Addison laughed. "Well, Meredith and Jordanna know, but I told them not to tell anybody. But you should tell Derek yourself before Meredith blurts is out or something."

"And the chief?"

"I guess we can tell him tomorrow at work."

"I love you Addison. You know that right?"

"I love you too."

Mark then placed his lips to Addison's still flat tummy, "and I love you too." He said.

Addison smiled.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Hmm, now we can have sex."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Jordan good, I'm glad you're home."

Jordan stopped on her way up the stairs to her room. She walked back down and looked at Meredith; who was sitting on the couch. "What?" She asked, not going any further that the foyer.

"I just wanted to apologize to you, about this morning. I'm really sorry."

"Alex would never hurt me that way Meredith."

" I know, but every time I think of him I think, 'Evil Spawn.' He didn't just get that name for no reason you know. He earned it."

"Alex is a great guy Meredith. A great guy who had a really shitty life so he may act like 'Evil Spawn' sometimes, but its not who he is."

"Ok Jor. I get it. But you have to understand where I'm coming from here. My seventeen year old sister is dating someone who has hurt people in the past. My seventeen year old sister is dating when the last boy she dated hurt her in a way that no one should ever be hurt. I have a right to be a little concerned ok?"

Meredith stood up and walked over to Jordan. "Ok?" she asked once more.

"Ok." Jordanna whispered, and hugged Meredith. "I'm really glad you're my sister Meredith. That you're looking out for me."

"I'm glad you're my sister too." The pulled apart. "You want to watch a movie before we go back to work and school tomorrow and will have no time to do anything anymore?"

"Sure, can I pick?"

"Fine, but nothing stupid."

"What constitutes a stupid movie?"

"Umm, almost everything you own?"

"You're no fun. Hmm, how about 40-year-old virgin?"

"You own that garbage?"

"Alex let me borrow it." Jordanna smiled.

"Figures… Fine, we'll watch it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mark, why did you ask me to meet me at Joes?" Derek asked, "I was going to go and see Meredith."

"I have something to tell you." Mark smiled, "You're the first person I wanted to tell."

"First person you wanted to tell what?" Derek said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Addison and I are going to have a baby."

Derek choked back the sip he has just taken. "What?"

"I'm going to be a father man." Mark said.

"Wow. Mark. You're happy about this?"

"I've never been happier. Meredith and Jordanna already know, but I wanted to tell you before Meredith did."

"That's great Mark."

"Yeah, it is. There's something I wanted to ask you though."

"What is it?"

"I'm thinking of asking Addison to marry me."

"Ok?"

"Well, do you think I should?"

"You're asking me if you should ask my ex-wife to marry you?"

"Umm, yes?"

Derek sighed, "I think you should wait. If I know Addison like I think I know Addison, if you ask her now, she'll think you're doing it just because she's having a baby."

"You're right. But she does want to move."

"Then do that. Wait to propose."

"Thanks man." They each took a gulp of their beer. "What about you and Meredith?"

"What about Meredith and I?"

"How are you guys doing?"

"Honestly? I have blueprints for a house to be built on my property and my mother's engagement ring locked up in my trailer."

"And?"

"And I've been waiting for her to show me or tell me that she's in this. That she wants to be with me."

"The ferry thing freaks you out."

"She didn't swim Mark. But, this night isn't about me." Derek raised his glass. "Congrats!"

END CHAPTER 26


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

"So, Addison and Mark are going to have a baby." Derek stated as he walked into Meredith's house and spotted her and Jordanna sitting on the couch.

"I know. That poor kid." Jordanna said jokingly, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Meredith smacked Jordan on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Don't be rude. That's our niece or nephew. Besides, we'll raise it in our image, not Addison's or Marks." Meredith joked back.

"That's not rude at all." Derek said, walking to them and sitting on the couch next to Meredith. She immediately snuggled up to him. His talk with Mark was still fresh in his mind.

"So, Mark told you?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, it was weird."

"I'll bet." Jordan piped in.

"Are you two ok?"

"I think we will be."

"That's good."

"Okay. I'm out of here." Jordanna said, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to study. Becky said she'd email it to me after her date. So, now that they've gone out, made out, and then did that annoying 'you say bye first, I'll miss you' crap, she's probably just sending it to me now."

"Wow. Alex is a lucky guy." Derek observed with humor.

"Yeah. No mush for us." She said before heading up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I took a pregnancy test." Meredith stated shortly after Jordanna had gone upstairs.

"What?"

"It was negative."

"Do you… want children Meredith?" Derek asked. He was nervous about her answer. This was the first time they has ever brought up children.

"I don't know Derek."

"Oh."

"I don't want to turn into my mother." She whispered.

"You are not your mother Meredith."

Meredith ignored his comment. "But you want kids." She confirmed.

Derek was getting agitated. "Yes Meredith. I want kids. But I don't want just any kids, I was our kids. But If you don't want any, I don't care. You are the most important thing in my life. I don't want to lose you." He said, pouring his heart out to the woman he loved.

"I have commitment issues Derek, and I would be a horrible mother."

"And you're all dark and twisty inside. I don't care Meredith. I love you. I'm in this. What do you want?"

"I… I want… I don't-" Meredith tried to speak.

"Tell me Meredith. Tell me what you want. Tell me you're in this or put me out of my misery."

Meredith stood up from the couch. "Us wise, I don't know what I want, but right now, I want you to leave."

"What?"

"I cant give you an answer right now, and I want you to leave."

"Fine. I'll leave." Derek got up. "I know you're scared and you're indecisive. I just need to know you want this. That we have a future. If not, let me go." Then he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordanna was in her room studying when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called out.

"How's the studying going?" Meredith asked, walking into Jordan's room.

"Fine. This med-school thing is going to be tough isn't it?"

Meredith sat on the bed. "Yep, but you'll do fine."

"Did Derek get called into the hospital? I kind of got the impression that you two would be going at it all night."

"There will be no 'going at it' tonight. Probably never again."

"Wait! What?"

"You're smart right Jordanna? Tell me what I want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Derek asked me what I wanted. If I was 'in this'".

"On no. Commitment issues" Jordan pointed out.

"Doesn't he get that? You're dark and twisty Meredith."

"He does get that; but he's tired of waiting, and I don't blame him." Meredith sighed. "So, tell me what I want."

"You want Derek Meredith. You know you want Derek. You were disappointed when you found out that you weren't pregnant. You want kids and you want them with Derek."

"Derek said he wanted kids. But if I didn't, it didn't matter. He'd stay with me anyways."

"Oh my god. You found the perfect guy Meredith. He loves you so much."

"He does. He's perfect. And I do love him, I just-"

"You freaked." Jordan pointed out.

"Yeah… I freaked."

"It's in the blood."

"I guess."

"You found him Meredith. You found the guy that loves you and wants to be with you and would never hurt you. When it comes to Derek, there should be no more freaking out aloud ok?"

Meredith laughed. You're right. No more freaking. Wow, you are smart."

"I know." Jordan boasted.

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. No more freaking."

"Good girl!"

END CHAPTER 27


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

"Ok Meredith, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good. Ready to tell Derek."

"Good. So, when are you going to tell Derek?" Jordanna asked.

"As soon as I see him." Meredith answered.

"And what are you going to tell Derek?"

"That I'm in this."

"Good girl." Jordan took a bite of toast. "Ok, have fun back at work."

"Yeah right. You have fun at school."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Meredith. Welcome back." Alex said in the locker room.

"Thanks. Have you seen Derek this morning?"

"I'm supposed to be on his service today, but I haven't seen him yet."

"Let me know if you ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Morning everyone." Dr. Bailey said walking into the locker room. "Same assignments as yesterday. Karev, you'll be scrubbing in with Dr. Scudamore this morning for his hemispherectomy."

"I thought I was with Shepard?"

"He's not coming in today. Grey, you're in the clinic today."

"I'm fine."

"You've been away for two weeks because you died for a while. Clinic!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing down here?" Meredith asked Addison as she walked into the clinic."

"Just wanted to see how you were doing on your first day back."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You know why Derek isn't here today don't you?"

"Wait and minute, you don't?"

"Where is he? I have to talk to him. I've called his cell phone and paged him tons of times."

Derek never takes his pager or his phone when he-"

"When he what's Addison?"

"When he goes camping"

"He went camping?"

"Yeah. He told the chief that he just needed to get away."

"Get away from me." Meredith mumbled.

"What?"

"This is your fault you know. You and your fertility."

Addison laughed. "Me and my fertility? Get serious Meredith. What happened with you two?"

"He brought up kids and I freaked out."

"You and your commitment issues. Who do you get that from?"

"Probably my abandoning father." Meredith pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"What am I going to do Addison? I was going to tell him yes today. That I was in this relationship. No more stalling."

"Karma is a bitch."

"Tell me about it. So, changing the subject from me to you. What did the chief say when you told him about the baby?"

"I talked Mark into waiting until our first OBGYN appointment."

"And here I thought you were going to be your own OBGYN."

"I would if I could, trust me. Dr. Coburn is going to be so annoyed with me. Having other doctors has patients sucks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Addison, we're just going to put this gel on your stomach. Then you can take a look at the baby."

Mark sat close to Addison, grasping her hand. The sound of their baby's heart beat filled the room. "Oh wow." Mark whispered.

"And there's your baby." The doctor said, turning her screen to show them.

"I see these pictures all day, but its way different when its your own." Addison said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Congratulations doctors. I'll leave you two alone for a bit. Addison, call me to book your next appointment ok?"

"Ok. Thanks."

"Hey Addison?" Mark asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be parents." He smiled.

"Yeah, we are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During his lunch break, Alex checked the messages on his cell phone.

"Hey Alex it's me" The voice of Jordanna said. "I can't believe I voluntarily went back to school. How crazy is that? Anyways, just calling to say I'll swing by after school and maybe we could go out for dinner. Love you. Bye!"

Alex smiled, then listened to the second message.

"Hello Alex dear, it's your mother. I just wanted to let you know that your father is up for parole in a week. His chances are really really good. I'm thinking of throwing him a welcome home party. Let me know if you're able to come sweetheart. You know all of this was an accident."

Alex snapped his phone shut. He couldn't believe that his mother would be happy about his father getting out of jail. He shook his head and went back to work.

END CHAPTER 28

I know alot of things happened in this chapter. I cant keep things still for very long as you might notice.

Please REVIEW... .


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

"Hey Alex!" Jordanna called. She spotted hit at the Nurse's station and walked over. "Did you get my message?"

"Oh, Uhh yeah. But I'm going into surgery to Dr. Montgomery." He answered while going over charts, obviously distracted.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll stay and watch and maybe we can grab a bite later."

"We're in OR 4, there's no gallery there."

"Then I'll just wait. I have some homework and studying to do so I'll-"

"it's a long surgery Jordanna, you should just go home. Sorry I didn't call and tell you I wouldn't be able to make it."

"That's ok. You're busy. So, I'll talk to you later?" Jordan asked, disappointment evident in her voice."

Alex didn't even look up from his charts. "Yeah, later."

"Is there something wrong Alex?"

Alex finally looked up. "No, I'm just in a rush. I gotta go and prep the patient for surgery." He said quickly before closing up the chart and walking away.

Jordanna stood there for a couple of minutes. She knew something was wrong with Alex.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" Meredith asked, walking up to her

"Nothing." Jordanna muttered. "God, you look how I feel." She observed.

"Gee, thanks."

"What happened with Derek?"

"Nothing. He went camping."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I don't want to talk about this here. I just want to go home."

"Yeah, me too." Jordanna said.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Just bummed Alex has to go into surgery tonight. We were going to have dinner."

"We'll go have dinner. We'll order all the food that we don't eat in front of guys because it makes us look like pigs."

Jordan laughed. "Ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My god. I am so full." Meredith said.

"Can you say that again? I want to get it on tape."

"Shut up." Meredith leaned back in her seat and checked her phone.

"You set your phone to LOUD about an hour ago Meredith."

"I know." Meredith sighed. "I can't believe he never called me."

"He just needs to think."

"He could have told me that though. I was worried. What if something happens to him?"

"Nothing is going to happen to mountain man Derek. Trust me."

"You're probably right. Hey, Alex is probably out of surgery right now. Do you want to give him a call? Or I could drive you back to the hospital?" Meredith asked.

"That's ok. He'll be tired and I should really study for my finals."

"You've already gotten into W-State. I remember just slacking off after that."

"Well, I want to get a partial scholarship. I mean, I don't want to take too much money from mom. I know her care is expensive."

"You shouldn't worry about stuff like that. I had my education paid for by mom, and so did Addison. I know things were different then, but mom has a lot of money. I would know, I'm in charge of it."

"Well then, that's a good back up. But I want to see if I can. It's only a partial scholarship. Mom will pay, trust me."

"Ok, well just don't go study crazy. Have some fun before to go to college."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go home now ok? Maybe Derek called the house or something."

"Oh my god! What id he finds someone else while he's camping?"

Jordanna laughed. "Like a squirrel or a beaver?"

"Shut up."

END CHAPTER 29

A/N: Just a short sister/sister chapter I wrote.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Jordanna sat in the living room, studying for her chemistry final. It was a Friday night, and she knew Alex wasn't at work; but he hadn't called her at all.

She was brought out of her day dream by the doorbell ringing. Thinking it might be Alex, she rushed to the front door and opened it.

"The mountain man returns!" Jordanna greeted.

"Is Meredith here?" Derek asked.

"Did you fall in love with a squirrel?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind. I think she's upstairs studying for her intern exam."

"Thanks."

"Hey Derek?" Jordanna called to him as he was half way up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"She loves you. She really, really loves you. She's trying. I know you're tired of waiting and everything, but give her a few more chances."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "A few more?"

"Well, we are talking about Meredith here you know."

"Yeah, you're right." He said before making his way to Meredith's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Meredith called out.

Derek smiled as he opened the door. He had missed her voice. When he opened the door, he saw her sitting cross legged on her bed, text books scattered around her. She didn't even look up.

"How's the studying going?"

Meredith looked up quickly. "You're back." She stated, getting off the bed. "How was camping?"

"Lonely. But it put a lot of things into perspective"

Those words scared Meredith. "Ok. Umm. I was going to tell you something, but you left before I had a chance to tell you. I hope your new perspective didn't change how you feel about me."

Derek stepped closer to her. "Nothing could ever change how I feel about you Meredith. So, this thing you were going to say. Can you still say it?"

"Umm… I think so."

"Yeah?"

"I'm in." She smiled.

That was all Derek needed. Who knew that those two words could be so powerful. He closed the gap between them quickly. He lifted her into his arms easily. Their lips met as they tried to clear the bed of her books.

"I love you Meredith."

"I love you too Derek."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordanna heard the books fall and looked up to the ceiling. She smiled. But it quickly faded when she thought about Alex.

She flipped open her phone and dialled Alex's cell phone. When she got the voicemail she decided to leave a message.

"Hey Alex, its me. Haven't talked to you in a while. I know you're busy studying for your intern exam, but I'd just like you to call. I miss you. I don't' know if I did anything wrong, but if I did, I'm sorry. I love you. Umm, my birthday is coming up next Friday and was still wondering if we were going out. Ok. Bye."

Alex listened to the message and sighed. He didn't know what to say to Jordan right now. And next Friday. That the was the say his father would be out of prison. He closed his eyes and saw his sister. Her blood pooling on the cement. He shook his head and turned his phone off and continued studying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day. The intern exam. All the interns except Alex had spent the night studying at the house and were now still studying, but trying to eat breakfast at the same time.

"So, do you think you guys are ready for this?" Jordanna asked, filling everyone's mug with coffee.

"Ha! I was born ready." Christina said, while filing through her notes.

"I hope Alex is ready." Jordanna muttered.

Meredith came over and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll do fine."

"I'll come by after my class today ok?"

"Good. The test should be over around then. We'll celebrate."

"Well, I was hoping to celebrate with Alex, but-"

"We can be Plan B." Meredith confirmed.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. We should get going you guys."

The interns got up quickly. "Good luck you guys!" Jordanna called out.

"Luck is for losers! But good luck to the rest of you. You're going to need it." Christina said as they continued to bicker out the door.

Jordanna stood alone in the kitchen. "That's ok. I'll clean this up." She said to herself.

END CHAPTER 30


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Jordanna sat on the steps closest to the exam room. She looked at her watch. They has about fifteen minutes left.

"Hey."

Jordanna turned. "Hey Derek. Going to wait for Meredith?"

"Yeah." He answered, taking a seat next to her. "So, I hear you have a birthday coming up."

"Yeah. Eighteen."

"Got any big plans?"

"Well. My friends and I decided to go out Thursday night because they all want to skip school on Friday to buy prom dresses."

"Getting drunk I presume?"

"Don't tell Meredith. Anyways. Friday day, the friends and I are going shopping for the dresses then Meredith, Addison and I will probably go out for dinner."

"Prom?"

"Yeah, two weeks."

"Are you going to make Alex go?"

"Honestly? I don't know anymore. Alex has been ignoring me." Jordan sighed. "Maybe he's just been stresses because of this test."

"Hope you're right kiddo."

"Me too."

"Looks like they're done." Derek noted as they looked over and say a bunch of interns file out.

"There's Alex." Jordanna said, getting up and hading over to see him. He was walking fast. She quickly caught up with him. "Are you going to keep ignoring me Alex?" She called out to him.

He turned to her, giving her a chance to catch up with him. "Hey."

"Hey? That's all you're going to say to me?"

"What the hell do you want me to say Jordan!"

"What has gotten into you? You've been blowing me off all week. I don't' get it. Did I do something wrong?"

"I've always been like this baby?"

"Baby?" Jordanna questioned, tears pricking her eyes. "You know, if you want to break up with me, all you have to do is say so."

Pain tore at Alex's heart. He didn't want them to end this way. He didn't want them to end at all. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah. Fine. I don't think that we should see each other anymore."

"What happened? Was is something I said or-"

"No. It's me ok. I got to get to surgery." He said before turning and leaving.

Jordanna stood there, stunned. She couldn't believe it.

"Jordan, we're going to celebrate! You coming?" George called from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She called back.

When she got to the end of the hall, everyone was waiting. Meredith came over. "Plan B?" She asked. Jordan nodded. "I'm sorry kiddo. Everyone's going to come over and we're going to get pretty drunk."

"Can I watch and take funny pictures?"

"Or course, just not of me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning in the locker room, Meredith was shooting death glares at Alex. As he tied his shoes Alex finally said, "god Grey. I know I'm hot but don't you already have a boyfriend."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jordanna. You promised you'd never hurt her."

"That's what I'm doing." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm no good for Jordanna ok? If we kept this up, I would only hurt her more. She's better off. So just trust me and back off."

"You should have let her make that decision." Meredith said before walking out.

"What was that all about?" Izzie asked.

"Iz, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

"Not now, lunch maybe?"

"Sure. No problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Meredith. Rough morning?" Addison asked.

"You could say that. Not only am I hung-over and stressed about my exam results. I have Alex to deal with."

"Alex? What did Karev do now?"

"He broke up with Jordanna."

"He what? Oh my god… Why?"

"I really don't know. Some stupid guy reason."

They could see Alex coming. "I'm still on your service Dr. Montgomery. Anything you need?"

"Actually. Bailey needs some help on the clinic today. She'll be waiting for you."

"What? Seriously?"

"Seriously. Get moving Karev. Grey, you can scrub in with me today." Addison smirked.

Alex walked away in a huff. "That was good." Meredith said, watching Alex walk away.

"He deserved it."

"Ok, so now that I don't have to deal with Alex for a while, how's my little niece or nephew doing?"

"Well, considering its still the size of a peanut. It's doing pretty good."

"That's great."

"Yeah, Mark is looking at houses. He's been talking with Derek."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah. He thinks if we start now, we can have a house built before the baby is born."

"They are so alike. Probably looking at blueprints together."

"As long as Mark doesn't buy land next to Derek."

"You're right." They laughed.

END CHAPTER 31


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

"Alex, all things considered, you shouldn't have broken up with Jordanna like that. You love her. You still love her right?"

"Of course I do Izzie. I just don't want her to be around if and when my father comes to kick my ass for putting him in jail."

"Do you really think he's going to come looking for you?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in ten years."

"You shouldn't let your father ruin your happiness Alex."

"What do I do?"

"You should be having this conversation with Jordanna and not me. She's really upset about what happened. She thinks that she's done something wrong."

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday Jordanna!" Both Meredith and Addison said as dessert was served.

"Thanks you guys. Tonight has been really great. You gave me too much stuff."

"No way. Our baby sister just turned 18." Addison said.

"Plus, a lot of the stuff we got you is for when you go to college anyways." Meredith added.

"Well… Thanks."

"So, Prom is next week. Did you and your friends find something while you skipped school today?" Meredith asked with a smile.

""How did you know that? Did Derek tell you?"

Meredith laughed. "No. I got a message from your school at home. But I'm going to kick Derek's ass for keeping secrets from me."

"Forget about the skipping part. You're graduating in a month." Addison interrupted. "Did you find a dress?"

"Yeah… But I didn't buy it."

"Why not?" Meredith asked.

"Well… I think I spent about a month and a half trying to talk Alex into going with me. We finally agreed on no limo, and only dinner and one slow song, then we were going to leave. I just don't feel like going alone."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Addison said.

"It's ok. I just don't think I'm going to go."

"Ok, well, we should get out of here soon. I told Izzie we wouldn't get dessert because she was making some extravagant cake." Meredith said.

"But we just got desserts." Addison looked confused.

"we've never been one's to turn down two desserts, right Jo?"

"For Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sat in his car outside the house he had grown up in. From where he was parked, he could see the front steps. The front steps where his sister had died.

All the lights were on which only meant one thing. His father was out of jail and they were having a party for him. It made him sick to celebrate a man's release from prison.

He wanted to go in there and beat the crap out of him. In front of everyone. He didn't care. His father had ruined his life.

Out of nowhere he heard a beeping sound. He looked down at his watch. 9:02pm. He sighed. Jordanna had set the alarm to her exact date of birth one night. Maybe Izzie was right. He should've talked to Jordanna before totally ignoring her and breaking things off. He drove away, hoping that it wasn't too late to get her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Izzie, this cake is awesome." Jordanna said after taking a bite of the giant piece she had been given.

"Thanks. It wasn't hard."

"Ha. Yeah right. It has four layers."

DING DONG

"Who could that be. We're all here."

"I'll get it." Jordanna said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you?"

"I'm kind of busy right now. The house is full of people."

"The house is always full of people."

"Alex, please. I don't want to talk to you right now. Not tonight."

"Please Jor?"

"Jordan, whose at the…" Meredith saw Alex and muttered "door."

"I need to talk to Jordan Meredith."

"She doesn't want to talk to you.:

"Then she can say it to me again. I'll leave if she says she wants me to leave."

Meredith and Alex both stared at Jordanna.

"Meredith, I'll just be a few minutes." She said, escorting Alex outside. She walked along the porch and sat on the railing. "What do you want from me Alex?"

"I want to explain… To apologise." When Jordanna said nothing he continued. "I really did break things off with you for your own good. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're making no sense Alex."

"My father was released from prison today." He said simply. "I found out he was being released a few days before I broke things off."

"Do you really think your father is that dangerous?"

"I don't know. I just know that everything I close my eyes, I saw what happened to my sister happening to you and it scares the hell out of me."

Jordan stood up and walked over to him. "What's changed? What are you telling me all of this now?"

"I'm not going to spend the rest of my life being afraid of my father." Alex took a deep breathe. "I love you Jordanna. I love you so much."

Jordan opened her mouth to speak, but Alex stopped her.

"Don't say anything yet. I love you and I want you back, but you have a lot to think about." Alex reached in his pocket and pulled out a box wrapped in a bow. "I want you to think about this. Take your time. I just wanted to tell you this and to wish you a Happy Birthday." He handed her the box, gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned around and left.

After the initial shock, Jordan didn't want to go back inside so she sat on the porch swing. Present in hand.

She slowly undid the ribbon and opened the box, gasping at what she saw.

Alex had once told her of a necklace her sister wore. Alex had bought it for her after the first time their father had hit her. Alex was so mad at himself for not being there for her. It was a heart with an a engraved on one side and the other had the words 'always with you'. Alex had told his sister that no matter how bad things got, he would always be there to rescue her.

Jordanna stared at the beautiful necklace and began to cry. Alex had found this necklace in the grass the night of his sisters death. She held the necklace in her hand as she slowly got up and walked inside. Alex was right. She did have a lot to think about.

"Jordan!" Meredith called. Jordan was already half way to her room.

"Tell everyone thanks for the presents and stuff. I have to go to bed."

"Are you ok?"

Jordanna stared at the necklace. "I think I will be."

END CHAPTER


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Jordanna had spent the rest of the weekend in her room, contemplating all the things Alex had said. Would getting back together with him really put her in danger? And if she was put in danger, could she trust Alex enough to protect her. By Sunday night, she had gotten no where. All she got accomplished was making herself really, really tired.

--

Monday morning came and all Alex could think about was Jordanna. The weekend seemed like a reasonable amount of time for her to consider her options, He kept looking at his watch. If Jordanna went to school this morning, school got out at three and she had Meredith's car, she could be at the hospital by three twenty. That is, if she had made a decision. He sighed. It was only nine forty-five.

--

At five after three Alex received a text message from Jordanna.

'I don't want to come in. Meet me in the park across the street if you can.'

"Izzie!" Alex called over.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take my pager for me for awhile?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Jordan wants to talk to me. I don't want any distractions."

"Ok! Good luck!"

"Thanks Iz."

Alex ran across the parking lot to the small park across the street. The clouds were grey and it looked as if it had been raining so the park was pretty much deserted.

There, sitting on one of the swings was Jordanna. Alex walked to her. Her face gave nothing away and that scared him a little. It scared him until he saw Jordan's neck. She was wearing the necklace.

"Uhh, hey." He said, feeling a little stupid standing in a childrens playground.

"Hey." Jordanna smiled. Smiling was a good thing in Alex's book. "This is a beautiful necklace Alex. It means so much that you've given me this. Thank you." She said, touching the necklace with her fingers.

"You're welcome. Its looks beautiful on you."

"I know you're probably busy so I'll be brief." Jordan sighed. "I love you Alex. I wish you had come to me and talked to me about what was going on but I understand why you did it." She smiled. "So now I have just one question to ask you?"

"Yeah?"

Jordan stood up from the swings. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

Alex laughed, taking her in his arms and kissing her. "Of course I will."

They pulled apart. "Ok good. Now I have to run to the mall and see if they have my dress."

Alex laughed again. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again. "What time are you off?"

"Seven."

"Dinner?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Bye, Love you!"

"Love you too!"

--

"Jordanna! Alex is here." Meredith yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Addison was upstairs putting the finishing touches to Jordanna's make up and hair. Something she was better at than Meredith.

"We'll be right down!" Addison answered, leaving Meredith downstairs with Alex.

"You're not going to give me a speech about treating Jordanna right are you?" Alex smirked.

"No. I was going to say that you looked very handsome." She said seriously.

"Thanks. And thank you for telling me what color her dress was."

"No problem."

"Ok. We're coming." Addison said.

Alex looked up to the top of the stairs and almost forgot to breathe.

Jordanna was wearing a gorgeous pale yellow gown. It was a yellow halter with a criss-crossed back and ended at the floor. She lifted the dress to walk down the stairs and even her strappy sandals were dyed the same yellow. Alex smiled. The flower he got for her wrist was going to match perfectly.

"You look beautiful." Alex said, giving Jordan a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"That seems to be the general census this evening. He handed her the small plastic container. "Here" he said. "I hear this is what they do for Proms".

She opened it. "Oh Alex. It's beautiful. The flower matched my dress perfectly." She let Alex slip it on her wrist.

"Perfect." Alex said. "You ready to go?"

"Oh!" Addison exclaimed. "I have to take a picture."

"No you don't" Jordanna said, making her way to the door.

"One won't hurt Jor." Alex said. "But if these pictures ever end up at work, you're all dead."

They smiled for their pictures and then they went outside. "Alex! You got a limo? You shouldn't have."

"I could tell you wanted one. Plus, I have a lot to make up for. We can even stay longer than one slow song."

"Really?" She asked as they walked to the limo where the driver was there holding the door open for them. "Good. Because I think Becky and her boyfriend are going to get crowned prom king and queen. I have to see that."

"Whatever you want" Alex said, ushering her into the car.

They had champagne in the limo before they got to Prom. While there were there, Alex didn't complain once and all the girls were fawning over him; but Alex only had eyes for Jordanna.

They ate and danced to a couple of slow songs. Alex watched her dance with friends to some faster ones. All he could think about was how stupid he was for letting her go and about how fortunate her was for getting her back.

After a couple of hours Jordan asked Alex if he was ready to go.

They walked out of the hotel ballroom and Jordanna led him to the right. "Jordan. The limo's out here."

"Oh, I sent him away when we first got here."

"Why?"

Jordanna gave Alex a kiss. "I love you Alex. I love you and I want you to make love to me."

"You got a room here?"

Jordanna nodded.

"You're sure about this?"

"Positive. Tonight has been amazing but there's only one thing that will make it perfect."

They made their was to the elevator. "Do you have any idea how much I love you Jordanna?" Alex whispered.

They walked into the elevator together and Jordanna pressed the floor number. As the doors shut she said. "Why don't you show me."

END CHAPTER 33

A/N: Sorry its been so long since I've updated... I have it written in a notebook but... I'm not near a computer very much... Hope you like this chapter.. Please REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Around noon the next morning, Jordan was jarred awake by the ringing of her cell phone. The sound also woke Alex, who had his arm draped around Jordan's naked waist.

She looked at the caller ID. "Shit." She muttered, "it's Addison."

"I thought you discusses this with her."

"I only discussed this with Meredith."

"Answer the phone." Alex said.

"Ok, ok." She flipped open her phone. "Hey Addie." She greeted carefully.

"Hey, are you still at home sleeping?"

"Oh, umm, yeah. Still at home." Jordan sighed.

"Late night?"

"You could say that."

"Meredith said she heard you get in after two" Addison said.

Jordan sighed again in relief. Meredith had covered for her. She owed her big.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Ok, I'm heading into surgery now, just wanted to know how it went.:

"Thanks Addie. It was really great."

"See you later kiddo."

"Bye." She flipped the phone shut, smiling at the fact that Addison had called her kiddo, when what she and Alex had don't last night was far from childish.

"Why didn't you tell Addison?" Alex asked.

"Because it's Addison. She would flip out"

"But you told Meredith?" He looked confused.

"Meredith is different. We tell each other everything. Addison is like the mom figure."

"But now I have to work with her and lie to her."

"When would sex ever be brought up between the two of you?"

"I don't know. Probably never. But it will make me nervous."

Jordan kissed him. "You're so cute when you're nervous."

"Shut up." He muttered.

She kissed him again, and again. 

He kissed her back. "But its so worth it." He said. "What time do we have to check out?"

"Not for another couple of hours."

Alex swiftly positioned himself on top of her. "Thank god."

--

Jordanna came with Alex to the hospital that evening to meet with Meredith. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she had hers around his waist as they walked from the parkade.

In a parked car outside, someone watched the couple carefully, finally pulling away when they walked inside.

--

"Hey Meredith." Jordanna said.

"Hey… Slut." Meredith answered with a laugh.

"Shut up."

No, no. This is a good thing. You can join my ranks now." Meredith swing her arm around Jordanna's shoulder.

"Ha ha. You're so funny. Seriously though, thanks for covering for me."

"No problem. She just probably thinks that you slept with him and then came home."

"Shut up! Really?"

"Addison is not an idiot."

"You're right. Alex is really cute about it though. He thinks Addison is going to find out."

"Because Addison and Alex routinely talk about their sex lives." Meredith laughed.

"That's what I said."

"So… How was it?"

"Ok, conversation officially getting awkward. Can we go for dinner now?"

"Oh, come on. You tell me you're having sex but you won't tell me how it was."

"Yep."

"Must not have been very good then." Meredith said, grabbing her bag from her locker.

"I see what you're trying to do. It's not going to work." Jordanna laughed.

"Derek and I have good sex. Great sex actually; really fantastic sex."

"I'm glad. But you know what's better than Fantastic? Mind-blowing. Which was the kind of sex Alex and I had."

"Ah ha. I can't believe you caved and told me."

"Well, it just proves that you are that annoying."

"Shut up. Where do you and your mind-blowing sex life want to go for dinner?"

"Hmm, I'm craving pizza."

"Pizza it is then."

--

"My little sister is having sex." Addison said.

"Pardon?" Mark asked.

"Jordanna. She's having sex. Sex with Karev."

"Yeah, so? She was having six in New York."

"And look what happened to her."

"Addison, I'm glad you're flexing your maternal muscles, but Jordanna is going to be fine." Mark assured her. "Alex loves her. He's good for her."

"Addison leaned into Mark on the couch and he pulled her close, resting his hands on her stomach. "You're right, I just worry about her. She's been through so much."

"Are you really that worried about her?"

"What do you mean?" Mark rubbed his hand on her belly. "Oh."

"Yeah… Oh."

"Are you worried about our kid Addie?"

"I just worry that I'm going to be a horrible parent. Look what happened to Jordanna under my watch."

"Addison, you didn't have the support in New York like you do here. You have me, Meredith, Jordanna, and Derek, not to mention a slew of other interns. You are going to be an amazing mother. And nothing bad is going to happen to out child."

"You think so. My family doesn't have a very good track record. I mean, Ellis-"

"Ok. Enough of this. You are not Ellis. You are going to be an amazing," he kissed her neck, "sexy." He kissed her again, "hot-"

Addison turned around to face him. "I see where this is going." She smiled, kissing his lips.

"Bedroom?"

Bedroom."

END CHAPTER 34


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

"Congratulations to our graduating class!" The school principal said as Jordanna, along with the rest of the senior class threw their caps in the air.

While everyone hugged friends and bid farewell to favourite teachers, Jordanna ran to the back to greet Alex, Meredith, Addison, Derek and Mark.

"Congrats Jor." Mark said.

"Thank you, thank you." Jordanna replied, bowing slightly. "And… drum roll please…" She paused. "I got a full scholarship to Washington State!"

Meredith and Addison hugged their sister. Neither one of them ever tried to get a scholarship. "We are so proud of you." Addison said.

"And, with schooling at W-State, you can get in to almost any medical school you want to." Addison said.

"Thanks guys. I'm just glad I get two months to clear my head."

"You're going to need it." Alex said. "All that schooling and studying… it's a killer."

The three surgical attendings stared at him. "What? It's true. I'ts been too long for you guys to remember. Meredith will back me up."

"Oh yeah. I hated school." Meredith agreed.

"Gee, thanks guys. You're getting me so excited about going to school."

"I loved college and Med School Jordanna." Addison said.

"Yeah, because you had two handsome men in all your classes." Mark chimed in.

"That makes me a little nauseous." Jordanna laughed. "Ok, so who has to go into work now and who is going to spend the rest of their day with me?"

Alex, Mark and Derek raised their hands like school children.

"Good! Girls day!" Addison said.

They all kissed their respective others and bid them farewell.

"So, what are we going to do?" Meredith asked.

"Well, tragically, I am reduced to stretchy pants." Addison said.

"Oh my god! I didn't even notice. Addison never wears stretchy pants!" Jordanna joked.

"I know I don't. So we need to go shopping."

"Maternity clothes shopping." Meredith corrected. "Saying it is the first step."

"Fine. Yes. I have to go maternity clothes shopping."

"Geez Addie. Did you think you weren't going to get fat or something?" Jordanna asked.

"Yeah, I knew. Or course I knew. Its just- I've never been fat before."

Meredith and Jordan laughed. "You're not getting fat Addison, you're having a baby. There is a difference." Meredith said.

"There's a life growing inside of you." Jordan added.

"Well… It should grow inside Mark or something."

Meredith and Jordanna continued to laugh.

--

"How can I help you sir?" One of the nurses at the front desk asked the man in front of her.

"Is Alexander Karev working today?"

"Dr Karev? Yeah. But he's in surgery right now."

The man smiled. "Thank you. Do you know what time he'll be free?"

"Not for another couple of hours. Do you want me to tell him you're here?"

"No, no that's ok. I'll track him down later."

"Ok."

--

"Hey Jordan. Want to drive me to work? Maybe Alex will be free and you can have dinner or something." Meredith asked.

"You just want a ride. But… ok."

"Thanks. Let's go."

Jordan got up from her spot on the couch and grabbed her coat.

"Do you think Addison is going to be ok?" Jordanna asked.

"Are you kidding? She spent tons of money in those stores. I think that she will be just fine."

"Yeah, and when she thought we weren't looking, she bought sexy lingerie."

"Lucky Mark"

Jordanna laughed as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. Jordan dropped Meredith off at the front because she was running late.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

Jordanna couldn't find parking anywhere near the front so she ended up parking in one of the furthest spots.

She got out of the can and went to open the trunk to get out her purse when she heard shuffling feet behind her. She quickly turned; startled. She reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone but it wasn't there. It was in the trunk with her purse.

A man, in his late forties was standing in front of her. "Can I help you with something?" Jordan asked him.

"Are you the lovely young lady that is dating my son?"

Jordanna froze. She looked around. No one was there. "You're Alex's dad?" She questioned.

"You shouldn't answer a question with another question young lady?"

"Umm, yes. Alex and I are together."

"I've been meaning to have a chat with my son. I haven't seen him in quite a while."

He stepped closer to her. It didn't take Jordanna long to know that he had been drinking.

"Alex doesn't want to talk to you Mr. Karev."

"Well… Then I'll have to give him a reason to come to me." He sneered.

The last thing Jordanna remembered was a fist coming towards her before everything went black.

END CHAPTER 35


End file.
